


Kill Them With Kindness

by Lovecakebacon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Dadster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster culture, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a green SOUL, Reader has a personality, Reader is weird, Sans was a bit of a hoe, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soul stuff, Swear jar, Swearing, Terrorism, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unresolved Emotional Tension, because humans suck, cuddle buddies, debating smut, depending if I have any self control, don't come for me, everyones hurting, in the past though, intent is very important, lots of fluff, maybe in the future, no abuse between brothers, not an oc though, personality for comedic purposes, reader has a thing about physical contact, reader has no body description other than female, reader is female, tons of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecakebacon/pseuds/Lovecakebacon
Summary: The sound of the birds chirping has always been somewhat of an alarm for you, that is, if you could ever get your dumbass to actually get some damn sleep. Wake up, Make breakfast, Get Dress, Go to work, Get lunch, Work some more, Clock out, Make dinner, Go to bed and Repeat. This is your life. A series of mundane routines you fall into each and everyday. Most could assume that you were happy, satisfied in fact... But are you really? You feel as though something is missing, as though you need something more, as though your very soul desires a change. Little did you know that the whole world was going to flip onto its axis and all because of the strange beings that escaped the Mt. Ebott. Those beings, those creatures, those MONSTERS.UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION





	1. The World Has Turn Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sooooo, this is like my first fanfic for this fandom, so please don't bite my head off if I get things wrong, okay? I'm very open to some helpful criticism, and even corrections if there are any errors in my work. All I ask is to please read this with an open mind and an open heart. :')
> 
> Join my DIscord
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)

** _*CHIRP CHIRP*_ **

Why does it seem as though nature has decided to set itself to be your own personal alarm clock? The sound of the birds chirping merrily this morning does little to satiate your bloodthirsty mind as you forced your feet from out of the comfort of your warm cozy bed and onto the rough, unforgiving carpet. You then laced your fingers together, raising them above your head into a long stretch.

Allowing your blanket to fall off your shoulders and into a crumpled mess above your sheets while your joints make some satisfying pops and snaps when they fall into place. You glance toward your nightstand to the left of it to where your alarm clock usually lay. Its bright red colors seemed to mock you as it read 6:30 am. You internally groan, rubbing your eyes as an attempt to rid the sleep from them. 

"...coffee…" You murmured, still beating yourself up for only managing to get about four hours of sleep last night. Rest had never been a problematic creature to catch. She had always been a tame beast, only ever needing some gentle coaxing such as a warm glass of milk and calming music to soothe her.

No, the problem was never Sleep herself, for it had been a constant battle amongst yourself, sleep always pleading for you to get off your damn phone to catch those precious Z's. But do you listen? Hardly ever. That's probably why your up at 6:30 in the morning, cursing the sun for taking his daily journey across the sky. You finally take a break from your day to day delusions having met this morning's quota.

With dragging feet, you make your way towards the kitchen, the floorboards of your shoddy apartment creaking every step of the way. It wasn't as if you couldn't afford better housing because you damn well knew you could. You see, you came from a decently well off family. Certainly not wealthy, but it had left you little to ask for. It was due to… some unsavory life events that left you a little more than unwilling to touch money you hadn't earned with your own blood sweat and tears.

Plus not gonna lie, it felt pretty good to watch those little digits get higher and higher with every passing year. Though it did not come without its consequences: a crappy neighborhood, a crappy apartment, and a crappy car, but all was well because even if everything you own was pretty shitty at the very least, it was all yours. 

When you had ultimately made it to the kitchen, warm toes met the cold tile sending a shudder through your spine. Which only helped wake you just that tiny bit more opening the fridge, taking out the eggs and a pack of bacon out, then placing them onto the counter as you head off to the coffee maker to make you a cup of liquid gold.

You take a moment to gather the rest of the supplies thumbing your chin as you look down at your precious loot: Two mixing bowls, two flat pans, a whisk, a measuring cup, a pack of bacon, a carton of eggs (only 6 left, need to buy more), a box of pancake mix, a box of strawberries, a bag of gummy bears, a jar of Nutella, a jar of craft glitter, and a jar of sprinkles. Grinning to yourself as you roll up your metaphorical sleeves as you prepare the best breakfast this world has ever seen.

** _*Thirty minutes later*_ **

"Well, Now. Would you look at that?" You have created yet another beautiful monstrosity right out of your kitchen. Words couldn't describe what your plate looked like other than the actual recreation of what heaven and hell looked like. On one side, it was heavenly, the bacon was cooked perfectly- crisp but not hard with just enough give to be chewy, while the scrambled egg so soft and silky- seasoned to perfection with a nice cup of joe- plenty of cream and sugar on the side. On the other hand, hell was reining its ugly face through the power of pancakes.

In kinder terms, they were… horribly unsightly. The strawberries that oozed and bubbled staining bits of the pancake batter to a deep crimson that could only resemble blood; the gummy bears were either a gooey, sloppy mess or the sugars had burnt random sections of the pancakes into black sugary crisps. In what looks like a final stitch effort to save this abomination, Nutella has been spread between its layers.

The glitter that had been woven into the mix, giving it an unnatural shimmer, and just to add insult to injury sprinkles generously plopped on top. If you weren't so delusional, you'd see that what you created looked like actual shit. No, it honest to god looked like a plate of diarrhea on the side of your otherwise perfect plate. 

"...Looks great, time to dig in!" You exclaimed as hacking out a piece with your fork shoveling it into your mouth without a second thought. The flavor was... peculiar, to say the least, and you were sure you had just swallowed a bit of eggshell. You, however, already use to your abysmal pancake-making skill, had powered through the rest of the somehow burnt yet raw dough with ease. You quickly down some of your coffee, not caring that you had scalded your tongue as you let out a gratifying sigh of relief.

Going through the rest of your food was certainly more enjoyable, but you refuse to acknowledge as to why that is. Pulling out the cell, you begin going through your emails from your clients, highlighting some, replying to a few, ignoring others. Working in PR had its ups and downs, but in the end, it was all worth it. Now that you mention it, didn't you have to be at work at 8:00, what time is it now? ... 7:37...

"Shit!" Sprinting to your closet, you throw on one of your cute long sleeve turtle necks in your favorite color with a casual suit jacket to match. You slap on some of your best slacks, grabbed your files, and rush out your crummy apartment and to your even crummier car as you put the pedal to the metal. (_As much as your legally allowed to without getting arrested, follow the road safety laws at home kids.) _ Once you made it to your agency's doorstep, you rush passed Rebecca, the secretary. 

"Why is it that you always rushin' in here like that, Sugar? You better off setting' an alarm." She called after you, her sweet southern drawl soothing your frazzled self, allowing you to giggle at her playful jab.

"Don't lie, Becca, you love to see me go." You shot back, sending a little flirtatious wink her way. Rebecca was quick to roll her lovely cocoa-colored eyes while she pulled a few locks of her wavy gray hair behind her ear. She waves you off, sending you off with an overtly bored gaze. 

"I sure do, now run along. Go on, Get. Ya really gonna be late now if ya keep messin’ around like that." Her sarcastic tone, though at first glance, seems harsh, is secretly full of mirth. You blow the older woman one last kiss as you rush down the corridor, having to stifle more giggles when you hear exaggerated gagging emitting from the room prior. Rebecca was one of the few people who could hold onto the fragile pieces of your shattered heart.

You could remember back when you first started working at this facility, and how you would try to sneak pass her so you wouldn't have to greet her every morning. How arrogant of you to assume that Mrs. Rebecca C. Feleg, would ever let that shit slide. The memory of her calling over you gently like the slow pouring of warm caramel over a hot fudge sundae, thick and sweet, and far too good to resist.

* * *

**_*Three Years Ago*_ **

_"C'mon over here you, I ain't gonna bite yer Lil' head off." That receptionist was calling out to you again; for weeks, you had been able to fly under her radar, and your life had remained reasonably kosher. Well, minus the fact that everyone avoided you like the fucking plague. That suited you just fine though, fewer people to irritate you, I guess. That being said, you hadn’t a clue as to what her sudden interest with you was. Right Out of left field, she just started greeting you, taking a crack at engaging you in small talk that always felt a little stiff. _

_You tried your best to elude her, but this woman was far too tenacious. Plus, there was so much you can do when the person your fleeing is stationed at the single entrance and exit. It was the third time this week she had caught you unawares. You've been able to dodge her the first time by pretending you’d gotten a phone call, while the second, you straight up acted like you lost your goddamn hearing and walked away. Now, it wasn’t like you hated her, hell you don't even _ ** _KNOW_ ** _ her… and I guess that's the problem… Meeting new people is hard, and you're just sick of people getting all weird when you try to explain to them why it was not okay to be all touchy on your person. _

_ Funny how quick they are to scatter when people find out you got baggage. Ready to brush you off as if they had deemed you too much of a burden to be dealt with. You huffed to yourself seething at the thought, feeling the bitterness sour at the tip of your tongue. All you needed was some time to get used to being around them. To simply ask if it was okay, or at the very least give you some warning before touching you. Was that so much to ask? Apparently, with the number of people you had to consistently correct. '_

_I mean, I'm sorry Karen, I do not want a hug, and just because you were being kind and giving me basic human decency does not dictate when you are allowed to grope me. Just cause you gave me food that one time does not mean I'm magically healed from all of my mental trauma and will have suddenly warmed up to you like a goddamn animal. I am a fucking human being, thank you very much.' You exhale slowly through your nose. 'Might as well get this over with, rip it off like a bandaid and move on.' You turned and marched right up to her desk, a professional smile spread across your subtle features. _

_ "Mrs. Feleg, so what do I owe the pleasure." You inquire pleasantly, adding a rueful bow towards her. That earned you a grin and a look of approval, which you chalked up as a win. _

_ "Oh, nothin' much… just wonderin' why you've been givin’ me the slip for the past few weeks." DAMN. You didn't expect to be called out so soon. You were helpless to prevent the full-body cringe you did, which only bolstered her assumption. You try to cover it with an unconvincing chuckle while rubbing the back of your neck guiltily. "And 'bout ere' body else? Don't think I ain't notice that too. I may be an old bird, but I ain't a blind one yet." _

_ "Mrs. Feleg, I would neve-..." _

_ "Ah, ah, ah. Sugar, I've been on this earth long enough ta know when people are goin' atta their way ta avoid each other. I'm definitely guilty of doin' it a few times m'self. Now, tell me, what's the matter?" She urges you warmly. Looking like she's ready to accept a bomb if you decided to drop it, and who were you to disappoint her? _

_You chose to give it to her straight, and merely snatch that imaginary bandaid by the balls to show it who's boss. You tell her about your fear of touch, and you avoided her because you didn't want things to get awkward. You spent the next ten minutes pouring your heart out to this woman, not really diving into the reasons you are afraid of touch, but your experiences with people due to it. _

_You can already see where this train wreck is heading, already preparing what you'll need as a 'pick me up' afterward. Just because you were ready for rejection did not mean it hurt any less. What you weren't prepared for was the delicate smile that warmed her wrinkled cheeks as waves of pity…?_

_ No, empathy. Had poured out of her like a hefty downpour after years of drought. She told you she _ ** _knew_ ** _ what it was like, with her husband suffering from his own mental health issues. She relayed to you how his whole world view had changed. That even she had been going through the wringer herself. You’ll continue to deny that this ever happened, but that day you had broken down into a sniveling mess right in front of her. Relieved, that someone could be so sweet, so understanding, so _ ** _kind_ ** _ that it had touched you to your very _ ** _core._**

* * *

**_*The Present*_ **

You bristled happily at the tripped down memory lane, skipping down the hall to the employee resting area. You clock in 1 minute after you were supposed to, fist-pumping into the air as you do a little dance as you praised yourself for your very questionable driving skills.

You skip over to your desk, placing your files on top after a brief login into your work computer. You start your day by first checking your calendar for any releases or events venues for the day. When confirming you hadn't, in the meantime, had spent your time writing speeches for clients, reviewing their company blogs for critical questions, forming responses to them, and repeat.

Continuing that pattern until about 10:30, whereas you are open to accepting calls from journalists. Some reach out to ask for an interview, others you had to personally check in to confirm the meeting. Most of the journalists you knew well, as well as being happy to be able to maintain a long and healthy business relationship with them. Unfortunately for others, they wanted to get in on some gossip through you about a few select clients. Those were the kind of calls you dreaded the most about your type of work. Now that you mention, weren't you in one of those calls right now?

"-aven't you ever believe Dr. William Lemessurier to be a leecher, has he ever made a move on you, Miss-.." The man seemed to be willing to ramble on before you quickly cut him off, not giving him a chance to complete the thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr... What was your name again? Oh, that's right, Mr. Griggs, is it? I would like to first inform you that if you continue this line of questioning, I would have no choice but to withdraw from the conversation. If that is all you have to say, then I'll have no further comment." Mr. Griggs tries to cut in, but you talk over him, not finished speaking. 

"As you know, I am a very busy woman and have many important tasks I must be getting to, so unless you have any _ relevant _ questions about Mr. William Lemessurier's _ work _ or _ company_, then I believe this conversation is over." You wait for a beat of silence before giving and 'understanding' hum before continuing, "Then thank you for your time.

Have a lovely rest of your day." Dropping the line, you recline deeply into the chair as you glare at the ceiling, debating whose eyes you want to claw out more, yours, or that stupid reporter. As you were questioning whether life was worth living anymore, you heard a soft knock at the side of your cubicle, interrupting you in the middle of your current life crisis.

"Setting some more nosy reporters running yet again, Honey?" Asked a voice, you were all too familiar with and deeply loved. You let out an excited squeal as you spun right out of your seat as you bolted into the arms of your best friend, Emma. She catches you with ease her, her thick form enough to handle the sudden addition of your weight. Plus, it helps that she was already quite used to your... spontaneous behavior. Emma was a beautiful African American woman, her form was full in every sense of the word, and in all the right places. You glanced up at her face and smiled to yourself, _ 'Flawless as always, I see.'_

As much as she would deny her god-given gift for make-up, she would always be glowing to the point she could put even Beyonce to shame. ‘_JK, no one can beat the queen, but she was definitely a close second.’ _ You would have thought she was a model instead of one of the head journalists working for the well renowned Washington Post. You loved Em, she's been your long-time friend since like diapers rightfully earning the vacant position of the protective older sister. She has really been your rock throughout the majority of your existence. Going as far as hell and back with you when you had been trapped inside the most agonizing few years of your entire life.

The moments in which you were sure you were alone and wished for nothing but the sweet release of death, she was there to remind you that life was worth fighting for. Ever since then, she was determined to stick by your side, never once allowing her resolve to falter. You used to wonder every day what in the everlasting fuck had you done to deserve such a beautiful human being, but now that you had her nothing on this earthly plain could tear her away from you. At least, not without a fight. You two were as thick as thieves, and you damn well couldn’t picture a life without her.

She giggled against you, and you can't help yourself but join her. She gave you a little squeeze as to hint to set her free, but instead, you fall limp in her grasp, causing her to let out a considerable huff of breath as she was forced to support you entirely. "Stand up, you jackass, or I'll drop you!" She whined as she rocked you gently from side to side. You groaned against her as you gave her a pitiful look.

"I can not! Can't you see that I have **fallen** for you!?" She gave you a long unamused stare before promptly dropping you onto the floor. You fall onto your knees as you grip your sides falling into hysterics unable to handle the fact that the bitch actually dropped you. Emma, however, had folded her arms as she forced herself to look unmoved as if to say, _ ‘I told you so.’ _ Though she tried her best, her features betrayed her as her lips twitched with restrained laughter.

"You're too much, ain't we supposed to be eaten lunch, or are ya gonna continue to die on the floor, Honeypot?" You cover your mouth as you sit up, while she offers her hand to help you up in which you take gleefully. 

"Lunch, please!" You exclaim, packing up your things a little before following your friend out of the building. You two were given some odd glances because of your little scene, but you both ignored them. You weren't going to let a few judgemental stares ruin your day.

* * *

Chatting away as you both head to your favorite cafe. Your eyes unconsciously start to scan the walkway, quick to notice how full it was. Your eyes widen slightly as you force yourself to swallow the lump ever-growing at the center of your throat. You couldn't help but be hyper-aware of how many people had started populating the boardwalk, making you feel swamped in.

You pull your long sleeves down over your hands as you begin to walk just a half a beat slower so you’d be tucked a bit behind Emma, hence averting from any accidental bumping into people._ ‘It’s gonna be fine, Y/n. Just don’t think about it, you’re covered up for a reason.’ _ Reciting that to yourself had done little to calm your nerves but reassured you enough that if anyone did touch you, at least it would not be directly. You were fine this morning because of your haste, but now that you were with Em with nothing to distract you, you can't stop yourself from being aware of it. You try to hide your growing discomfort, not wanting to dampen the chill atmosphere the two of you had going. However, Em had always been able to read you like a damn book. 

The moment your pace had changed, the corners of her eyes were shifted to you, taking note of your pitiful attempt to appear serene. Emma being the angel that she was, was quick to move into a more dominant position in front of you, giving a death stare to anyone who dare take even half a step too close. Her glare was enough to intimidate any passersby, and if they weren’t paying attention, she had no qualms about ‘guiding,’ aka shoving them out of the way. Easy to say that after Emma went all Mama bear to clear the walkway, both of you were able to walk in relative peace.

You grab her hand, giving it a soft squeeze in a silent thank you while Emma gripped yours back as if to say your welcome. You guys finally reach the cafe, entering, you head to your designated booth (last one in the back close to the back exit) while she headed to the counter to place your orders.

She comes back with a broad smile as she slides you your food. You both catch up for a bit, discussing how the others' weekend went before the conversation fell into a natural lull. You were ready to enjoy the peaceful silence before she gave you a look, and you just knew she wants to talk about that again. You sink into your seat, groaning loudly. Sipping your drink as you refused to make eye contact with her.

"Honey..." She called to you softly, adding a little sweetness to her tone as she called you by your pet name. You drag your eyes back to her, your pout softening at her gentle expression. "I know you hate talking about it, but... you still not over the whole, touching thing, are you?" You grunt in affirmation, rolling your eyes, the paint on the walls suddenly becoming the most exciting thing in the whole damn world.

"It's not so bad when I'm all wrapped up... I'm getting a **latte** better though, I'm fine with touching you, aren't I?" You retorted lamely drumming one hand on the table while the other was scrunching the sides of your mug before adding, “I’m not **kid-tea-ing**, Em. I don’t even wear my gloves unless I’m with new clients, I’m not **depresso** anymore either.” You deflected. Using humor in hopes, she would just drop the topic, knowing deep down that she won’t until Em gets the answers that she wants. As much as you love Em, that was something that had always bugged you, and she knew it. Your eyes search hers and sigh when you realize that your attempt to diverge the conversation fell on deaf ears. _ ‘So it’s gonna be one of _ ** _those_ ** _ talks… great.’ _You thought as you slumped further in your seat, wishing to be literally anywhere else. 

"Yeah, only me and a few others." She was quick to shoot back as she reached across the table to hold the hand that was still wrapped around the cup. You felt your jaw clench shut after that. Gritting your teeth slightly as if someone were rubbing salt into an open wound.

_’So what if that were true, that was a hell of a lot of progress_!’

That was more than anyone could ever ask of you. She had no right to ask you for more than that. No one had the right to ask you for more than that. They weren’t entitled to your body. It was yours.

’_They did not own you. ** He ** does not own you.’_

Your cheeks felt hot, as if the very blood beneath them was boiling. "You gotta get over this, Honeypot. I’m worried about ya."

’_Get over it, she says, like it's that simple, how can I just get over it?’_

“It’s been three years alrea-” Alight that’s the final straw, you snapped. Your eyes glared intensely into hers, as you yanked your hands back, placing them over your chest as if she had burned you.

"You think I don't know that, Em? You think I like being a human-size fucking ball of anxiety? Do you think I have fun going outside, afraid someone will so much as tap my goddamn shoulder to trigger my next panic attack? I, more than anyone, want to be better already. Of course, I want to be fucking over it!" You fumed at her, unable to hold back the venom in your voice, but the hurt in her face was enough for you to feel regret as you were quick to amend your tone. Clearing your throat, glad the cafe was empty at the moment as you send her an apologetic look her way before resuming.

"I'm trying Em, I really am. It's just so hard..." You mumbled, your hand finding your drink again, gripping it tightly. "To not be afraid...I’m sorry about **blowing my top**, I just get so **steamed** up, and I just **boil** over. You know, haha..." The air remained a bit strained until Emma broke the awkwardness with a weak chuckle as she got out of her booth and into yours, wrapping her body around you, engulfing you.

You relaxed against her, accepting the affection by laying your head against her chest. You drink in the much-needed comfort after that emotional outburst you just had. Taking a deep breath. Calming, even more, when she pulls you even closer. You hum melting into the embrace, both of you taking in the calming atmosphere of the cafe. The smell of grounded coffee beans alongside its fated partner freshly baked pastries wafted through the air, giving you some sense of stability.

"I know… I-I'm sorry, hun, I just worry about you is all." She sighed. "I'm not trying to rush ya, honey. It just eats me up inside knowing my BFF is sufferin' all the damn time, especially when I'm not there to help ya out, you get me?" She whispered, her voice a little muffled by the top of your head.

"I know Em, and I appreciate it. I really do, I just... need more time." She nodded, clenching you tightly before reluctantly releasing. She gave you a quick once over searching your face for a brief moment; a mischievous smirk tugged on her lips. Your expression falls into a look a realization, but it was far too late. She had captured your cheeks into her pitching claws.

"Fwee meh, peezshent!" Translation, 'Free me, peasant!' You whined, playfully pounding her chest with your palms. She snickered, raising her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ya wish is my command, ya highness." You eye her suspiciously as she continues to give you that look before finally relenting with a shrug, getting up out of the booth as she folded her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "Well, I think I better head-on. I know they'll start missing me 'bout now." 

"I wouldn't doubt that. I know I do, and you haven't even left yet." You said, standing, taking your time to gather the trash into your arms. You both exit the establishment as Em walked you back, not hearing any type of protests. Emma headed back to work, telling you to call her once you got home before dashing off herself. With both of you working, you both tried to meet up at least once a week if you can, however, since Em was going on a business trip next week, it was going to be a while before you'll be seeing each other again. You past Rebecca blowing her a kiss as she pretended to ignore you. You head to your desk ready to complete the rest of your workday in relative peace, or at least that was the plan.

"Hey, Y/n, where'd you run off to?" You heard your name uttered by a masculine voice and suppressed a shudder as you swiveled in your chair to face the daily nuisance, David. He worked PR as well, and was damn good at it to. He had such a presence it could make anyone jealous. Unfortunately, that lead him to be a cocky asshole.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hogens?" Acknowledging him with minimal interest to discourage conversation. He, in spite of taking the hint, took it with strive. 

"Awww don't be like that Y/n, no need to be so formal. Come on, just let me take you out just once. We're friends, aren't we? I promise it'll be a night you'll remember." He boasted while giving you a vulgar look, a hungry gazed heavy in his lidded ash-colored eyes. Running his hand through his hair, trying way too hard to be suave. You inwardly gag as you sent him a smile that said,_ 'If I weren't at work and if you weren't my coworker, I would not be so cordial.' _

"Ah yes, a night filled with bad decisions and full of regret. Mhmm, as much as I would love to waste my time, admittedly, to do the walk of shame the morning of, I must woefully decline." You denied folding your arms across your chest with a deadpan stare. ‘_Okay, maybe not so cordial.‘ _His expression goes flat as you both continued to stare at each other until... You both burst into laughter. 

"You sassy little beast, Y/n! I can't stand you." He cackled leaning against your cubicle, unable to hold his own weight anymore. You hide your face into your hands as you try to keep your volume low. "You know I'm gonna drag you to an office parties one of these days, I won't give up!" He exclaimed, one hand grasping at his chest while the other was fist-shaking towards the sky. You roll your eyes, allowing yourself to relax and give the goofball a warm smile.

"Maybe one day..." You shrug noncommittally with a stupidly huge grin. David sent a teasing glare, placing his hands on his hips, looking down at you from his nose.

"Yeah, Yeah. Like I haven't heard that before." You giggled and turned back to your computer and resumed work.

"Don't you have work to do, David?" He cried out behind you, not approving of the shift of your attention. 

"Y/nnnn... play with me!" He whimpered, snapping his fingers at the sides of your chair, registering the signal to lean off the back of the seat so he could grab it. When he does, he starts rattling the shit out of it, but you do your best to ignore it by doing work. You couldn't be mad, though, especially when he always went through such lengths to ensure you felt comfortable and safe whilst helping you maintain a social life at work.

_’I guess I've got Becca to thank for that._’ A sweet hum of nonchalance radiates from you as you continued to neglect him. Meanwhile, the emergence of yet another memory had begun to resurface.

* * *

_After opening up to the designated mother-figure of the company, people were more keen on being welcoming towards you, but in the end, it was really the kid named David who would become an avid member in the quest to befriend you. You have to admit that you were a little intimidated at first, and because of that, you lashed out in the only way you knew how. With tons of sass and attitude. _

_You had gotten so good at it that you almost felt sorry for the poor boy. You had not, under any circumstances, ever thought a person could be hit with so much rejection in one day and still be able to bounce back as quickly as he had. You even start to question if he had a bit of a masochistic streak in him and did it to get off. _

_It quickly turned into a little game of cat and mouse, whereas you’d try to hide and avoid him only for him to, evidently, find you. ‘Coincidently’ running into you. Greeting you with a wry grin saying something amongst the lines of _

_”Oh fancy running into you here, I too, happened to also be taking a long stroll outside and ended up, behind the facility building, on the far side of the gate, underneath the brush where literally not a soul goes to except for you, to catch some Z’s. But since I’m here, let me ramble on needlessly about my day. Oh, would you look at that lunch is over. Let me accompany you to your desk. Okay, bye then, have a great day, best friend.”_

_ Shit had continued like that for over a month until one day, you had enough and asked him what the fuck was his deal. _

_ “Oh nothing, just want to make you my next BFFL- best friend for life. Is all.” He said as he knocked the side of his head with his fist as though were his only intention. _

_ “Hop off my dick, you know that’s not true, so tell me exactly what it is you want.” You had had it up to here with his ‘buddy-buddy’ bullshit and just want to get to the point where he’ll leave you the hell alone. He’d just laughed though, insisting that all he wanted was to be your friend, but you just screamed, losing the last shred of patience you had. Called him, and I quote, ‘motherfucking shit-faced liar,’ and if he didn’t get out of your face, he would no longer have one. During the entirety of your tirade, never had he once interrupted you nor had he retaliated. _

_He just stood there and took it. When you were done, and out of breath, he simply smiled and asked if you felt better. You told him to fuck off, he, for the first time in weeks, had listened. He left, and you immediately felt like such an ass. You waited for about half an hour before you go out to look for him. As mad as you were, it was wrong of you to take your frustration out on him like that. Even if he was a big phony, it doesn't make what you did okay. You heard around the office that he was in the break room, and you hear two female voices chatting with him. You’re about to walk in until you realize their conversation was about you. _

_ “She didn’t have to yell at you like that!” The girl with the red lipstick cried. _

_ “Yeah, like who does she think she is? Acting all high and mighty, someone should bring that girl back down to earth.” Added the girl with an orange wristband that read ‘girl power’ in tiny neon green letters. _

_ “I know, right? She’s not even that cute, I wonder why you try at all, Davy. Your just wasting your time on a lost cause.” Chimed in the other as the two share a haughty giggle. Your heart clenched as a soft tremor had spread throughout your body as you try your best to hold in your tears. You knew it. You fucking knew it, and it hurt like hell to be right all along. All this time, he was going behind your back to talk shit about you to your coworkers. _

_Probably crying about how the big bad wolf had hurt his feelings every time you rejected him. Yeah, that's it. He was using all this time to garner sympathy from everyone… ouch. You know it’s kinda hypocritical, but deep down, you were… secretly hoping you were wrong. You balled your fist, ready to storm off before you heard a line you’d never forget._

_“You bitches are hella jealous, aren’t you? Gross, if you wanted to get in my pants, all you had to do was ask. No need to get nasty, rejected!” He Blurted out, crossing his arms across his chest like a referee calling an out. The girls had squeaked in offense sounding like fucking rats, and you didn’t stop the snorting that consumed you. David turns to face you, glowing when his gaze finally catches yours. He bounded over to you, greeting you warmly as if you hadn’t just told him to eat literal shit all of but thirty minutes ago._

_ The girls are red in the face with both rage and utter embarrassment as they stomp off, but not before clown girl turned shouting, “You two deserve each other!” David just smirked as he turned to you with a wink. _

_ “She’s right, you know, so what do you say? Partners in crime?” He said as he took a step back, holding his hand out to you. You stare at it blankly for a moment before realizing this is the first time he has ever made an attempt to touch you. All this time, you had done nothing but push him away when all he had ever done was respect you. Never once pushing you past your limits until this very moment. You peek up to meet his eyes._

_ They tried to remain steady but were quivering in hesitation, and that's when it hit you. He didn’t forget the argument from before, it was still prevalent in his eyes. You wonder what would happen if you rejected him now, would it all be over? Is that why he was now giving you a choice to reach out for his friendship? Leaving it all up to you if you want to pursue this relationship. You were yet again, rendered to tears that you'll continue to deny had ever happened. You reached out your gloved hand to him as you lightly pat the palm of his hand before retreating. _

_ “Yes, it’ll be fun wreaking havoc with you… Partner.” One step at a time… One day you’ll surely be able to grasp his hand wholly. He had at least proven himself worthy of trying, at least. _

* * *

You chuckle softly, coming back into reality. "F-first of all, E-ewww. Sec—second of all, nooo!" You grab a pen from your desk and carefully threw it at him. He dodges it, clumsily backing away cautiously a smirk pasted on his cheeks before sending you a sensual wink.

"Such a filthy mind Y/n, my implications were wholesome!" You narrow your eyes before threatening him with the wagering of another pen. "Oh no, she's armed! Tactical retreat! But Seriously Y/n, come hang with us sometime, Viv and Mia miss you." He mused as he sauntered away, exaggerating the movement of his hips all the way back to his desk. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Get back to work." You turned back around, giggling, getting back to some actual work. You finished up at 5:30, finally about to head home to get some well deserved 'me time.' You head outbidding all your coworkers farewell, some returning it in full, others giving a small affirmation of acknowledgment. Getting into your favorite piece of shit, You mean, your most beloved car peeling off (legally of course), and thanked the lord you made it back in one piece.

Entering your apartment, you dump all you crap onto the table next to the door deeming that it will be a problem the Y/n of tomorrow will deal with. You head down the hall to the living room and flop on the couch unceremoniously. Plugged in your phone as you plop your ass firmly into your sofa, clicking on the T.v, surfing through the channels, not really sure what you were looking for.

You settle for some random news outlet, not caring to watch, just needing to drown out any oncoming thoughts with background noise. A futile attempt seeing as your mind seemed to wonder anyway. 

You thought about what you wanted to make for dinner IF you wanted to make dinner. You thought about how you’ll tackle work tomorrow. How you'll make breakfast. What you’ll have for lunch tomorrow. Who you’ll meet, you did see you had three appointments the next day. Have to remember to bring your gloves that day cause you are positive you’ll be doing a lot of handshaking. Though you didn’t like it, It was manageable. Thoughts of where you'll be doing in a few days from now, then to a couple weeks to a couple months to a couple years and so forth.

You rolled onto your side as you admire one of the news anchor's faces, not really registering a word they were saying. Life was going pretty well for you. You’ve got a rewarding job that you love. Surrounded by the most caring coworkers who make you feel like you're worth a damn. A best friend who loves you and makes it a point to check up on you regularly.

_’Okay, that's a little annoying, but I know she means well.’ _ Even your mental health was improving, albeit at a snail's pace, but an improvement nonetheless. Granted, you still lived in some pretty shitty conditions, but that was out of choice, not out of necessity. You had everything you could ever possibly need, you should be happy. Emphasis on should, so why aren’t you? It wasn’t like you were sad, no, it was something else… this shit was far more profound than just sadness. It was if you were missing a part of you.

A piece of a puzzle as if the center of your being was screaming at you for a ** change. **What that change maybe, you had no damn idea. You had just possessed this neverending sense of foreboding for as long as you can remember, and you couldn’t figure why. You, at one point, believed the missing piece was you, so you set out to ‘find yourself.’ Taking that idea and running with it by changing through your appearance. You end up testing so many different styles and aesthetics, for them all to fall short. None of them had ever stuck.

‘_Yup, just wasted a butt-ton of time, effort, and money for me to still feel like rat doochie at the end of the day. I’ll never forget eating shit the first time I wore those damn platforms.’ _ You sigh heavily while your hand tugged at the end of your hair with a skeptical look. ‘_Maybe the universe is telling me to dye my hair again? Ehehe, Nah.’ _ You decide to drop the topic before you got any ideas, picking up the remote so you can actually watch the T.V. 

####  You were one click away from ** _changing_ ** _ the channel when it happened._

“_Breaking news :_ Strange creatures have been spotted at the entrance of Mt. Ebott-” _ ‘What the fuck? Is this some kinda comedy News show?’ _ Finally, tuning into the on-screen discussion. You thought to yourself as you groaned loudly. You hate when shows pretend to be legit, only to be pulling your leg at the end. You’ll never forget the time discovery planet had a special on mermaids, and how they had gotten the hand on ‘real-life’ footage of a mermaid on camera. It ended up being a hoax with them revealing at the end, it was just a computer simulation.

It was really annoying, especially when you had to tell the people who didn’t watch the end credits that it was a hoax.

Claiming that, _ ‘I know what I saw, mermaids exist!’_

_’No Chad. No they fucking don’t.’ _

You smashed the channel button grumbly only to get another news channel that continues the other’s story. Only this time, they were shooting live footage from a helicopter. “Creatures have been seen huddled together at the base of Mt. Ebbot.” The cameraman shifts from the reporter down to the landscape. It had been hard to see because the branches of the trees kept getting in the way. You don’t see anything for a long time as the crew tries to focus the lens.

“Mhmm yeah, you know what I see? A whole lot of no-...” There it was. The beast had pitch-black hair alongside a beard that was woven into each other. Their red pupils were narrowed as it’s red cape, decorated with golden pauldrons that were used to cover the dangerous armor beneath, but was poorly hidden because of the wind from the helicopter kept blowing it up. His horns (assuming that they’re male) are identical to that of a bull's, except instead of being curled, his horns are pointed straight up. Right next to them was another who had a look similar and yet so different-feminine, in fact. The robe seemed black until the light of the helicopter shifted, and it then gave off a blood-stained hue, fraying out at the bottom.

Her eyes are wide open and yellow, with her irises being a bright red color, giving her a look of utter exhaustion. The two of them stood side by side as a small child stood between them, holding a flower pot with a single bright yellow daisy popping out. All three of them stood tall and proud, fiercely guarding what was behind them.

What were they protecting, you might ask? It may have been the hordes of creatures, of other ** monsters**, they had rallied behind them. You’re mind refused to believe what you were seeing, you shuffle through news channels again and again, but they were all showing you the same damn thing. Even CNN and Fox News had coverage on the event. This shit was real.

“—fuckin’ shit!?” You blurted. Leaping off the couch, which in turn caused the remote to skid across the living room and slick beneath your very well used armchair. Your heartbeat rang harshly in your ears as it began to pick up the pace, bounding faster and faster as your palms began sweating profusely. You don’t know how long you had been standing there staring blankly at the broadcast. You were trying to digest the revelation before your knees had given out from under you. The newscast had left you so captivated that you crawled artlessly on all fours until your nose was practically pressed up against the screen. Now that you had a front-row seat, you began to take in their details.

These creatures had looked, well… a little roughed up if you were being entirely honest. Most of them had scars littered on their bodies as well as their clothes had been tattered up. To be frank, they looked as though they took a brief stroll through the Devil's domain, raising hell as they moseyed along. Your critic-eye had caught glimpses of all sorts of mythical beasts, tons of them looked straight out of a Fantasy Novel. Some looked as if they were made of pure fire; another looked like a stereotypical sheet over the head ghost; one look like a giant fish woman with a stout lizard person clutched to her feet.

_ ‘I knew lizard people were real! THEORY CONFIRMED!... Okay, maybe not the time Y/n… not the time.’ _ You train yourself to focus again as your eyes searched and searched the crowd, not really sure why you were looking so hard. As if your very ** _soul_ ** needed this.‘_ I need to find it. Need to find them, need to—_...’

There it was. You choked on air as your breath was caught in your throat when you spotted those two skeletal like creatures standing side by side. The pure power the two radiated was overwhelming, and every instinct in your body told you they were bad news, but at the same time, there was something so bewitching about them as they demanded all of your attention.

The way the shorter of the two seems to be relaxed or appear to be so… Their hands were stuffed in the pockets of its black jacket with the golden fur-lined hood and dingy brass zipper, a wine-colored turtleneck underneath the sweater having a spiked studded collar under where the neck would be. They also had a pair of black basketball shorts with a yellow striped going down the side along with a matching pair of red and yellow sneakers. The skeleton had what looked like a lethargic smile spread over his teeth, a golden tooth being one of the most striking things on its face. Well, other than its’ eye sockets, that were void of anything other than two large round scarlet-colored lights that seemed to be a replacement for actual eyes.

He had a kind of unbothered aura as if the helicopter above them occurred on the daily; however, something at the pit of your stomach told you that air of at ease was not natural. Yeah, as if you let that fool you because if you were to take a closer look, you noticed how his clothes look relatively untouched compared to the rest of the ** monsters**, you call them. Maybe there was more to that what can be seen on the surface, or at least that’s what you’ll believe for now. The former, however, was in complete contrast with the other skeleton.

This skeletal figure for one towered over the other, well towering most of the other monsters actually. Its body was rigid and looked straight up confrontational. Their glare seems to penetrate through the screen that towards you that you had to lean away. The monster looked as though he rolled right out of hot topic and did so confidently. He appeared to have some sort of black battle body that would come up above his spine as if they were wearing a crop top with spiked out shoulder pads. They had a pair of low cut skinny jeans that were held up with a showy crimson belt with a glinting gold buckle. To give the finishing touches to their outfit, they had a ruby-colored: knee-high boots, long elbow high gloves, and waist-long scarf that was the only thing on their person that was battered up. 

Your gaze was fixated on the two until the anchor reappears, giving feedback on the situation. Seizing the opportunity of this brief moment of awareness, you sprint to your phone to text Emma and tell her you needed her to come over, like, right now. You could not be alone right now, not with all this new information swarming your mind. You glance at the back toward the living room as your hand ran through your hair. 

This was not something that could blow over in a week, no. This was going to ** change ** everything, it would have to. The world, as you know it was ** changing**, and you don't know if you were ready for it. No, that’s a lie. You somehow, deep down, always knew that maybe this was the ** change ** you had always wished for. The image of those two skeleton flashed across your mind once more, unable to shake the feeling the two gave you. The way That maybe this was what you were waiting for, for the world to turn upside down.

You didn’t know-how, and you didn’t know why, but all you knew was that the very ** core ** of your being was calling out for you to do ** something**, and you hadn’t a clue as to what. Though something in you was telling you that you were going to find out, and very soon.


	2. I Haven't Given Up Yet (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is no longer the same, but hey, neither are you. This is your first move towards a hopefully better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So hey. I'm still alive, XD! I have just been busy writing this stupid chapter (In the end it came out to be over 36 pages long! and I'm still editing it T-T) I just wanted to get something out for Christmas, so I'm going to divide this chapter into to part and upload them accordingly. So hopefully, you won't have to wait another two months for a release. Also, join my Discord, please it to me forever to create... 
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q

"Hello, I'm Irena DeCapa, and I would like to take this moment to welcome all our viewers from around the world as well as to the ones here in the U.S. We start with breaking News… We are currently following the report of human citizens being forced out of their homes because of the appearance of strange and potentially dangerous creatures, namely now called Monsters, that are currently being detained at the base of the M.T. Ebott." The sound of yet another update on the Monsters had immediately stolen away your attention. Your body was rendered helpless. As though it were drawn you to where the report was being broadcasted on.

  
"Reports have shown that there has been a dramatic decline of residents within Ebott city and its neighboring areas within the last two months. It has come to our attention that residents that had once resided closest to the mountain are evacuating in droves ever since the Monster’s first emergence. Fear has run rampant within the community's walls, driving many to flee their once beloved homes. I want to bring all our viewers to, Evan Thomson, who is now joining us from the barren streets of Ebott Central. Evan, what do we see right now?" The camera then shifts its focus from the new station to Ebott's main shopping center though it could hardly be called that seeing how empty it was.

  
"Thank you, Irena. The fear of these creatures continues to grow with every passing day. Hundreds of residents have already abandoned their homes as well as many store owners. Five school districts have been shut down because of the sheer lack of students attending. We have never seen such a large mass of people migrate in such hurdles in America since The Great Migration, experts are now calling it 'The Rush of Terror.' To the right of me..." The newscaster sentence trailed off as he used his hand to gesture to the rows and rows of shops that were closed, and the few that weren't looked to be family-owned.

  
"You'll see how the once-bustling city that was thriving has turned into nothing more than a ghost town overnight. What will this mean for the many locals’ businesses here in Ebott? Will they stick it out and hope for the best or will they be forced to close up shop and find work elsewhere? Only time will tell, I am Evan Thomson reporting live from Ebott central, back to you Irena."

  
"Thank you, Evan. Stay tuned in for more news about the hundreds of displaced families leaving Ebott, and the plan to tackle this mass fleeing. Now we take you to our national security analyst, Sydney Bergen, joining us from the Washington summit, where a public announcement from the Secretary of Defense who will finally reveal what is to come of the Monsters of M.T. Ebott. Sydney?

  
"Thank You, Irena. There has been an update from the head of the Secretary of Defense, William Erwin Rumsfeld, about the sentient beings that escaped from the Mt. Ebott just two months ago. The conference should be starting soon all we are waiting for is Secretary Rumsfeld to arrive-... There he is!"

  
Your ears perked up at this, scooting closer to the edge of your seat while you listened in to the News, not wanting to miss a single thing. It has definitely been a crazy two months since the monsters have settled onto the mountain of Ebott city. When the monsters had appeared, the military had obviously been the first to intervene in the situation. 'Volunteering' their time to take the tedious job of shooing away Newscasters and any nosy journalist brave enough to venture towards the mountain. The area was labeled a restricted, government declaring martial law putting Ebott city completely under total military sanction. The first month had passed, and we had heard not a peep come out of Ebott city since the military had barred off the area.

  
Not a single cockroach was allowed to slip through the cracks of their barricade. Leaving most of the world at the edge of their seats for an update about the mysterious creatures. It wasn't three weeks later until they permitted public access again, and when they did, the world had torn into the new information like starving wolves, not leaving a scrap of information to be lost. We learned the government actually had the monsters under quarantine, running dozens of tests to be sure they did not bring a wave of diseases out with them. They also wanted a guarantee that the monsters, as quoted by the head of defense, 'to ensure they were not a threat to national security,' end quote.

  
From there, we learned of how they were trapped deep inside the caverns of the mountain for around 650 years before their liberation to the surface, having employed the help of a ten-year-old child named Frisk. It soon came to light that the monsters have shown to express aggressive tendencies as reports of conflict between the Monsters and the Soldiers were released into public knowledge. Word of the Monsters aggression spread through News outlets like wildfire, perhaps that may be due to the fact being humans were involved in the incident. Nonetheless, the child that has been beside them since the beginning strongly refuted the claims, often stating that it was never their intent to do harm. Explaining that the centuries of being confined in the underground has made them cautious and combative in nature. Frisk goes on to reporters that they monsters do acknowledge that things are safer on the surface and are trying their best to do better.

  
After that, Frisk had slowly cemented themselves as the Monsters' little unofficial ambassador as they became the thin thread that connected the humans and monsters together. The kid, quite literally, put themselves in the line of fire as they defended them with all the might a stubborn ten-year-old child could muster. To give the kid some credit, it was a hell of a lot, apparently. Luckily, after weeks of trying to 'rescue,' the child from the monsters had failed, and they were forced to acknowledge that the monsters, in fact, wouldn't harm them. Many believing it was the kids’ determination alone that protected the monsters from getting gunned down on sight. The Lieutenant-General of the Army disclosed to the masses that the monsters were still deemed a threat to society, and must undergo an intensive rehabilitation program before they are ever allowed into the general public.  
Many say the monsters should really thank Frisk for the progress they've made; however, some alleged that the government may be harboring an undisclosed agenda to be the reason. Talk of monster tech having far surpassed human imagination and the discovery of treasure lying deep within the underground walls leave many questioning the military's sudden change of heart. Most of that was speculation at this point, and all the gossip anyone was able to squeeze out officials. Well up until today, that is.

  
The anchor cuts to the press conference showing William E. Rumsfeld strutting to the center of the conference table while his security stands guard behind him as the rest of his team take to the seats beside him. The older gentleman sat down with the calmest disposition ever known to man, merely glancing over his notes before tapping them softly onto the desk, commanding the attention of the audience. He halts for a moment for the harsh chattering of the press to dissolve into soft murmurings before greeting the other guest speakers. He takes this time to also briefly look about the room while he sat up straighter in his seat, allowing his voice to flow smoothly into the mic as he spoke to the millions of viewers watching at home.

  
"Welcome, I would first like to thank everyone here for attending today's meeting as I'm sure you are curious as to what the current situation is at Mount Ebott. Hopefully, after today I will have answered all your questions." The clocking of cameras had started going off nonstop as the hushed whispers of the conference grown louder at the prospect of asking questions. However, before chaos could ensue, Rumsfeld's voice cut through the room, slicing through the building tension like butter.

  
"But first I would like to take this opportunity to announce that although the monsters are not allowed to leave the ebott district as of yet, we are granting public access to the mountain again. The monster had proven themselves capable of interacting with humans by being non-hostile." The room burst into life. The reporters began speaking over one another making it impossible to hear what any of them were saying. Rumsfeld was patient though, waiting until the conference room settled itself before continuing.

  
"In hopes of rekindling the bond between monsters and humans, we have taken it upon ourselves to recruit some chosen individuals who are willing to join in on the monsters reintegration. In truth, there has already been a program set in place to hasten the process and will be set into motion by tomorrow evening." He proudly proclaimed this as he gestured pleasantly to the guest speaker next to him.

  
"I would like to introduce Dr. Rebels B. Greves, the head psychiatrist that has been working endlessly with the monsters for the past two months. It was because of her and the many other efforts that we were able to come to this outcome, and I will be forever grateful to them for offering their expertise." Rebels preen under his praise glancing towards the secretary one last time to ensure it was her turn to speak before clearing her throat.

  
"Yes, me and alongside my team have come to the realization that these monsters are not so different from us humans. Yes, they may differ in the forms they come in, though we've all come to believe that... at our very core, we are the same. In the end, it is our hope for everyone to come together and see that as well. After steadily working through the underlying issues that stemmed from being trapped in the underground for too long, we concluded that the best course of action is by increasing monster and human interactions. It will help foster a healthy relationship between the two species for us to coexist peacefully together." She said as her eyes looked about the room, they held such a powerful sense of confidence it was as though they wanted to reassure anyone who held any doubts by showing them that she genuinely believed in what she was saying.

  
After a quick beat of silence, William E. Rumsfeld quickly picked up where Dr. Greves left off and goes on to explain the implemented plan of reintegration, delving into the details of how they plan to gather people and so forth. "Plans to select staff has actually been underway for several weeks now and-..." You had stopped listening to the News at this point, deciding that staring blankly into your T.V. was what would provide you the answers to how you were feeling. When it didn't, your mind just wandered to the night when the world went to total shit.

_That night had been so intense as you were completely overwhelmed with emotion that even now, it was a blur to you. You do remember Em storming into your apartment like a madman to find your coiled up body on the floor in literal tears. Em, being the literal angel, she was hauled your dumbass off your shity tile and onto your even shitier mattress while she made your favorite comfort food. Em throughout the night would ask you repeatedly what was wrong, and throughout the night, you could not give her an answer. She stayed with you, though, and was there for you whenever you needed her the entire time. She also offered to call you out the next day, but you had calmed down significantly by then. Afterward, she would ask one last time what triggered this attack, and you would still give her the answer that you didn't know, but you do know that you felt the best you ever had in years after it. You had just felt so…relieved, like a weight being taken off your shoulders._

Ever since that night, things just have never been the same, and for once, not in a negative way either. It was strange for the few months the monsters had been on the surface; you had noticed a considerable change in everyone's overall demeanor. From close friends to distinct acquaintances, some became more fearful and withdrawn, others more aggressive and outgoing, a few more calm and peaceful. It was as though the air itself was charged with an energy that would affect each person differently. However, there was one trait that was evident in everyone was the strongest of all them and it was _HOPE_. It was hard to explain, but you seemed to sense this trait no matter what other characteristics were affected.

Everyone seemed to be priming with this underlying feeling of hope despite the fact no one spoke a word of it, but it was evident that it was there. You were even affected by this new _HOPE_ as you notice your active effort to come out of the stone prison you had built around yourself. You were finally working on your haphephobia, and you can say that you've finally made some progress. You don't lose your shit when you're in crowded places as often, nor do you feel it's necessary to wear your gloves all the time, plus it's been two full months since your last panic attack. You were also proud to say that at long last, you have made some progress with David.

***That Night***

_ "Are you sure about this Y/n? You know it's not too late to back out-..." You huffed haughtily as you rested a hand on your hip as you gazed at him flatly._

  
_"D-dawg, it's just a hug, not my virginity. Chill." David just gave you a look while he crossed his arms defensively._

  
_"I don't want to hear that from the girl who wouldn't so much as breathe the same air as me for six months. You know this is more than just 'a hug' Y/n." He got you there, this was more than just a hug to you… so much more, but you felt ready. The readiest you have ever felt and been and you weren’t about to ignore such a rare instance pass you by. It had been about four weeks since the monster incident and you have been hard at work on your recovery. You've been going out more and more on your own and have made it through days with people bumping into without a panic insight. You still struggle here and there, but nothing was enough to throw you completely off-kilter. You felt like you were on a roll, so you felt like perhaps you should test your new-found confidence with your best friend who you felt like was owed this level of intimacy by now. David would never mention it, but he was actually a very touchy-feely person, and you knew it hurt him very time you rejected his embrace. You wanted to repay him for everything he has done for you, and a simple hug should do it. _

  
_"D… you're right, but I feel like I'm really ready for this. I want to get over this… so can you help me?" You wanted to prove it to yourself, and plus… You trusted David. He is your friend, after all. He looked at you unsure, trying to read your face the best he could, and when satisfied, he let out a hefty sigh with that sweet smile of his._

  
_"If you say so bestie, so any rules or do I dive right in."_

  
_"Keep your hands relax, no gripping of any kind, don't wander anywhere near my waist, and you must let go the moment I say so."_

  
_"And she insists that I am not taking her virginity." You roll your eyes as you held open arms._

  
_"It sounds like someone really wants their hug privileges to be retracted." David giggles into his hand as he slowly approaches you with arms outstretched._

  
_"Nooo, I'm sorry…" He closes the distance by a tiny bit, and by reflex, you flinch a little. He came to a halt with his arms kinda hovering a safe way from you while giving you a wobbly smile. "Is mission snuggles-vill still a go?" You blinked for a moment, taking this time to study your friend. Ah yes… friend… Your best friend. You take in all his familiar features; his dark silk black hair, light blemish-free tan skin, bright ash-colored eyes, and his tall, sturdy stature. It was David, and nobody else, you smiled._

  
_"Mission is a go, you may proceed soldier." The hug was slow and cautious neither of you wants to push too far out of each other comfort zone, but somewhere along the way you both relaxed into each other and just stood there together. It was so awkward but at the same time so comfortable. It wasn't until you felt a moistness hit your shoulder that you glance up at your friend's face, whose eye spilled of dew droplets. "Awww, D-dawg…"_

  
_"Oh, shut it, you brat."_

  
_"I didn't think this meant so much to you, ya crybaby." David sniffed loudly as he used his hand to wipe his eyes._

  
_"Of course it does… thank you, so much Y/n… Thank you…" You hummed softly as you risked a tightening squeeze._

  
_"It's nothing… I trust you, after all…" It would seem after that, your eyes began to sweat a bit._

** _*Present Day*_ **

The hug didn't last long after that as you soon became overstimulated. Overall the hug lasted for around thirty to forty seconds. Okay so the progress you made was microscopic but hey at least it was going somewhere! You grin to yourself as you head into your bedroom to get ready for a day at the office. You decide to go with a pencil skirt with some thin black tights with a cute short sleeve collared shirt in your favorite colors. You start to stuff your feet into your most comfortable heels as you grab your keys from the bowl you keep at the front of the door.

  
Pulling up to the front of your work, thank the Lord that you made it in one piece again as you pressed a kiss to the driver's window of your crapshoot of a car. '_Your gonna be the death of me one of these days, but you did good Dolores. You did good.'_ You giggle at your own little inside joke as you walk into the building blowing a kiss at your favorite receptionist, and for a very rare instance, she plays along and blows one back. You fake a full-body shudder as you pretend to hug yourself in comfort for the horror you just had to witness.

  
"I'm flattered Becca, but don't you think your a little old for me." She laughs as she throws a peppermint at your head as she crossed her arms to look irritable.  
"Ah, ah, Sugar. Watch ya' self now, I ain't a year over 20. I won't indulge ya again, I tell you that." She huffed, taking an exaggerated look away from you. You gave a pathetic whine her way as you flopped yourself onto her desk.

  
"Noooo! Becca, I was just playing, please love me!" You say as you reach out for her, but she leans away from your grubby hands, refusing to make eye contact.

  
"Ah, huh, Nah. Ya lost yer chance, Sugar. Now go on and clock in before it's too late." She said sparing you a single amused glance before typing away on her computer ignoring you completely. You just laugh as you waved her goodbye as you get ready for work as you usually do. You notice that there's a slight murmur hovering in the office air, and you can only chalk it up to this morning's Newscast. You kinda expected something like this to happen since your job kind depends on public opinion and how to adjust that opinion positively in your client's favor. The News is a great resource to grab from. Lots of your coworkers used it as a way to be updated with the daily drama that goes on with the world.

  
"I can't believe they are actually opening the mountain backup…"

  
"Right, like is that really safe…? I know that guy said…"

  
"I highly doubt they would open it back up to the public if it were really that dangerous like they'd put human lives at stake."

  
"Yeah, Jeffs onto something there. I mean, aren't you a bit curious about what kind of creatures they are? It's like a real-life action movie!"

  
"Agreed, I mean, it's interesting to know that there are creatures out there that have the same intellect as humans."

  
"I personally think those devils should be sent back inside that damn mountain. In truth, they should crawl back to hell where they came from."

  
"Chill, Maxine, it's not that deep."

  
"No, it is that deep! Those things are straight-up unholy, it ain't right."

  
Talk like that ran rampant around the office every time monsters were ever mentioned, which often happen since they were such a hot topic. You sigh as you shoved yourself into your seat, commencing in the daily grind, deciding it's not worth engaging in today's monster debate. About an hour into your work, your boss Lennon Henson Blackwell, rushes hurriedly down the halls in full 'do not talk to me unless you want to be demoted to janitor' mode, which was odd since she's usually such a goofball. It wasn't like her to storm in with such a hurry, and with a pace, the could only remind you of a highschooler out on a hall pass.

  
Her strut was swift and purposeful as her eyes remained dead center of her destination. You'd usually throw a joke her way as she walked passed, but seeing as you love your job and was not looking for a spur of the moment' promotion.' You decided it was best to keep your mouth shut. Turning back to your desk tapping away at your computer waiting for the clicking of her heels to silence themselves as she enters her office. Once she enters you take a relieved breath out slumping it your chair until you were nice and comfy. You wonder what's got her so wound up today. A few minutes passed when a company email sent out. You tilted your head to the side in slight confusion when you opened it.

  
It read: _I will be holding a group meeting with all of the available agents today, so be prepared to be called in at any moment. I will be calling teams up in groups of 2-4 at a time. If you have any appointments scheduled or are planning on clocking out early today, please inform me immediately so we can get your interview completed as soon as possible. This meeting is mandatory. Thank you for your time, I look forward to seeing you all today._

  
_'What in the ever-loving sugar plum fairies was that? Whatever_.' You were sure you didn't have any appointments today, but it never hurt to check. You glance over to your calendar, running a finger across the dates until landing onto today's date and smile at your impeccable memory. Figuring that there was no need to inform you of the boss of your clear schedule you went back to your business. The day passes slowly as you listened to your coworkers get called into the office one at the time. Each one looking a bit paler than what they had been before walking in, but the more you ask the more tight lip they became. If you weren't nervous before you're sure as hell were now.

  
"Careful there, bud, you look like you've seen a ghost." You jumped a bit as you sat up in your seat, quick to turn around over to see David standing behind you. You let out a relieved sigh as you rest your elbow on the arm of your chair, resting your chin on your palm.

  
"Jesus, David. Someone should get you a bell." David smirked as he folded his arms across his chest as he gave his rebuttal.

  
"A man can only dream." He hugged himself giving you a sickening shudder as he looked off longingly in the distance. You gag covering your mouth while he busted up with laughter.

  
"You're disgusting." You groan as you tried to give him a shaming glare to which he responded with a wink.

  
"Don't go giving a guy ideas then." You gave him a long straight stare causing him to raise his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, there medusa, I take it back." You roll your eyes as you lean back into your chair.

  
"So, how did your interview go?" You pry, unable to keep your curiosity in check, especially with your friend. David raised a brow as he crossed his arms, dropping all his weight on his right leg.

  
"I was going to ask you the same. Haven't been called up yet, Bestie?"

  
"Nope." You said popping the 'p' while drumming your spare hand against your thigh. "Figured that you may know what's up, though?" If anyone had a clue David might be your best bet. Unlike you, David thrived within the gossip mill. Not like that was anything to be ashamed of as being in the knowhow was essential in this business, making David quite the powerhouse. It's not like you lack the skill; however, you just did not enjoy the constant drama it carried with it, so you usually leached onto info by subtle eavesdropping or secondhand gossip by people who weren't directly involved.

  
Sure the information was more than uncertain, but at least it kept you neutral and moderately informed enough to perform your job well. Plus, you could always confirm with David if you ever needed the solid facts. While David likes to roam the stage to play along with the actors, you want to play the role of a stagehand who helped the show run smoothly. To never be seen but always be heard. You give him a hopeful look only for your heart to sink as you watch his smirk turn to a frown as he rubbed the back of his neck ashamed.  
"Sorry, Bestie, got no clue. The most I was able to get out of anybody was that it has something to with a job proposal-"

  
"Can I see David G. Hogens, Kathrine Wells and (Y/n's full name). You have been called up for your interview now." You both perk at the sound of your names being called before exchanging a look. He gives you a goofy grin as he treats you to a gentlemanly bow holding out his hand to you.

  
"We must beacon to they call my lady, may I have the honor of escorting you?" You giggle at his weak impersonation of medieval banter, but your eyes couldn't help be flicker from his palm to his impish grin. Yeah, you had gotten more comfortable with David within the past few months, but men were always harder for your trauma stricken mind to get over. Your throat felt dry as you eyed your bare hand uncomfortably. You reach a hesitant hand to him, grabbing his lightly as you allow him to help you to your feet. He gives you a cautious look almost asking if it were still alright for him to hold your hand.

  
You meet his gaze as you force yourself to think rationally. It's just David, he's our friend. 'You're alright, you're gonna be okay. You are fine.' Closing your eyes you take a relaxing breath grasping his hand tight as you give him the most confident expression you could muster. He accepted no less as he walked you to her office dropping your hand after a few paces. You both get there, knocking before entering. Once you hear the 'go-ahead' from the other side, you guys come in a while standing to the side, getting a good look of the space. It was just as you remembered it, looking like an office cut right out of IKEA. The only difference being the personal touches that were added to her desk. A picture of her beautiful wife and two daughters, some mindful knick-knacks, some prank gifts given to her by you and your coworkers, and as always her favorite bowl of candy that everyone periodically stole from.

  
"Thank you for coming." Blackwell greeted you politely interrupting you from your thoughts. "You both may take a seat, were waiting on Katherine after she gets here, then we'll get started." You both take Blackwell up on her offer as you sat in wait for the last person to arrive. Thankfully you didn't have to wait long as she came just a moment later, Katherine apologizes for the delay taking a seat next to David.

  
"Now with everyone here, we can start the meeting, thank you for sparing your time." I do realize it was somewhat last minute, but this matter could not wait."

_'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccck. Why does it feel like someone was getting fired by the minute? God, I just hope it's not me.'_ You thought, fiddling your thumbs as the anxiety crawled up your back. Maybe someone stole money from the firm and they were trying to pin down the culprit. _'That's so freaking stupid Y/n, first of all, even if that were the case they wouldn't be holding group meetings. It would be one on ones, plus also if that were the case, it's not like you did anything for you to even be a suspect so fucking chill.’_ That was right. It wasn't like you made laundering your favorite pastime anyway, so why were you worried? Sometimes you could appreciate the logical side of your mind.

  
"Would you like a piece of candy? You all look a little tense…" She offered as she pushed the bowl towards the group. When no one took her up on the peace offering she shrugged popping a piece of her own into her mouth. "More for me then, you know I'm not gonna bite your heads off right-..."

  
"Enough with the suspense L.B., your gonna kill me. Come on, just tell us what's up." You groaned inwardly at David’s forwardness despite you feeling the same way. She sent him a sharp look though that doesn't last long.

  
"Very well, I've gathered you all here today to offer you a chance to take under a very… special client." She said as she leaned across her desk, her hands knitting tightly together while taking a swift gulp of air before continuing. "Now, I'm sure you all are aware of the Monsters who escaped the Mount Ebott, yes?" She asks waiting for a beat for affirmation from everyone in the room. 'Don't tell me…' She made sure to meet everyone's eyes before resuming. "Well, a representative for the U.S. military has reached out to us and requested a few of our members to take in the Monsters as their new client." It was that moment that it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. The tension becomes so tight one could hear a pin drop. "They are offering a very high incentive under the condition you moved to their base in Ebott city. They are willing to pay for room and board, transportation as well as security. You'll be free to-"

  
"You're not seriously asking us to work for monsters? Is this a sick joke." Kathrine barked out, breaking the spell you and David had been under moments ago. You turn to her only to be met with what can be described as an enraged cat. You swore that if she had fur, it would be standing on end. David being the closest, reached out to her in an attempt to calm her.

  
"Hey, it's alright, Kit Kat. Let Boss lady finish what she has to say." Kathrine sent him a harsh glare causing him to withdraw with a sheepish grin. She glanced over to Blackwell, who gave her an even harder look telling her that she wasn't in the mood for this nonsense. Her eyebrows wrinkled a bit, balling her hands to fists as she forced her heated gaze to her lap, but remain silent so that she could continue.

  
"As I was saying, you are free to decline the offer. We had not been the first agency they've asked, unfortunately, they were unable to persuade anyone to take up their offer." Katherine huffed out a sort of 'you don't say,' under her breath but otherwise remained quiet. "So, I'm wondering if any of you are interested in the position?"

  
"As if anyone-" Before Katherine could put in her two cents, you cut in, jumping at the opportunity.

  
"How many positions are available?"

  
"They are hoping for a team of three or four, but a single agent can do." She fired back.

  
"Y/n, you're not actually considering-" Cut off yet again but this time by our good neighbor David Hogens.

  
"If I were hired for the position, what would be the ideal starting date?"

  
"They are giving us a week to decide how many agents we'll be sending. Afterward, they hope to start the settling process immediately having everything sorted within the next three to five days." David hummed thoughtfully as he leaned back in his seat while you were at the edge of yours. You couldn't hold the squeal of glee that filled your belly, you were so excited you thought you were going to throw up for a second there.

  
"How much of an incentive are we talking here?" David asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

  
"To put it frank, triple of what you make here." You nearly fell out of your chair at the mere prospect. _'Did she just say TRIPLE!?'_ Your mouth began to salivate at the idea of making that kind of money, especially when you weren't even going to be paying for living expenses. That funny feeling you had before started stirring up inside you again. Those little bubbles of _HOPE_ that had been building up from the past few months were finally pouring over. As you were to give your opinion on the position, the shrill scraping of a chair skitting across the floor interrupted you. Your attention shifted to the cause of the disruption to be met by a standing Katherine, for lack of better description, was foaming at the mouth.

  
"I can't believe this. I for one, cannot, nor will I ever consider working for those creatures, so I must decline your offer, Mrs. Blackwell. Now, if you must excuse me, I have actual clients to get back to." She fumed as she went totally red in the face, Blackwell had not faltered as she calmly gestured to the door.

  
"If that is how you feel, then I shall excuse you. All I ask is that you don't speak a word of this to anyone else yet. We have been asked to remain anonymous until the recruitment process is over for the safety of our agents. If any of this information is leaked, there will be legal consequences." Katherine rolled her eyes, giving a curt nod before exiting the room. You, on the other hand, were quick on the uptake and did not allow a second for the awkward silence to seep in.

  
"So, how soon can I start?" David's head snapped towards you in surprise to which you pointedly ignore, focusing your gaze at Blackwell's unwavering eyes. She held your gaze for a while, then preceded to smirk smugly toward you.

  
"Seeing as you'd be the first to accept the offer, it is as good as yours."

  
"Don't you mean as good as ours?" David chimed in, both of you look to him with slight surprise but more than joyful. He shrugs shooting a cheeky grin her way then winking towards you. "Can't let my Bestie steal all the fun now, can I? Besides, I can taste the drama already!" He bellowed dramatically as he fainted into the back of his chair, cradling the end of his hand to his forehead as he leaned further and further into his seat until his spine was bent into an uncomfortably unnatural position. You and Blackwell regarded the scene with a deadpan stare, you both synchronize in your choice to neglect his theatrics in favor of getting back to business.

  
"Okay, I'll inform them of your decision. I have the contracts here, so please review and sign them as soon as possible. Just so you know, it has been a pleasure working alongside the two of you, and though you won't be working here in the office, you will still be representing our firm. You will have to inform you of other clients of your change of location, and if you need any assistance at any time, do not hesitate to ask." She hands you a contract and the other to a pouting David not taking a liking to his performance being ignored.

  
"Thanks, boss lady."

  
"Yeah, Yeah. Now get out of my office and prepare yourselves for the work ahead." You laughed as you wave her off.

  
"No problem, I mean how hard can it be?"

***Four Days Later***

Apparently, so fucking hard. You lost so many fucking clients within the matter of two goddamn days and all because they didn't approve of your new clientele. (You were allowed to tell your other clients of your situation, under the circumstances you kept in amongst yourselves. Contracts, what a beautiful thing.) Not to mention the piles of paperwork you had to fill out became such a chore you were reconsidering whether you still wanted to do the damn job. Packing all your shit up was the least of your worries seeing as you had one of Santa's little helpers.

  
"Thanks, Em, I really can't tell you how big of a help this is to me." You said while wrapping one of many plates in the newspaper, then placing it into its designated box labeled under 'kitchen.'

  
"Oh, Honey, please. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help another friend, who's practically a sister to me, pack her whole life away only to allow the goddamn military to whisk her the fuck away? And for what? To work for literal monsters which we have yet to confirm are even fucking friendly."

  
"Em… The Secretary of Defense said they had proved themselves to be good-..."

  
"Correction, non-hostile. I've known plenty of assholes to know the difference. I can't believe you're seriously doing this. It ain't like you to do something so rash, can't ya just-"

  
"Em. I'm doing this." Em has been trying to convince you to decline the position ever since you brought it up to her, which has made the last four days a rough one. Em didn't have a problem with the monster's per se... What she did have a problem with, was you getting involved with the monsters. There's so little known of them, too little that Emma couldn't bear the thought of you being so close to them and so far from her. You couldn't fault her though, You were the baby to her Mama bear, and honestly, you wouldn't have it any other way. Well, maybe with a little less of her overprotectiveness.

  
"Stubborn ass." _'I'll Excuse that for now.'_

  
"Em, please. I know what I'm doing."

  
"Why do I doubt that?"

  
"Because you love me too much, you overbearing jackass." That got a little chuckle out of her. She gave you a wobbly smile as she grabbed for your hands, seizing any packing for the moment. You both share a meaningful look before Emma slumped her shoulders, gaze burning into the tile.

  
"There really is no stopping ya is there, Honey?"

  
"No, there really isn't." An air of silence consumes the space you two shared. It was not uncomfortable, nor was it reassuring. It was just silent. The type of silence where it's filled with so many questions but no one willing to hear the answers. It was the kind of silence where people had so much more to say, so many objections, and even more reassurances... And yet, no one dare speak of them. Daring not to in fear of pushing too far, in fear of losing something important, in fear of saying too much.

  
Her pitiful glare pours into you, choosing to let her expression display how worried she is. Letting the emotion pool off of her in waves, it crashed into you harshly, yet somehow you remained firm. It does hurt you to make Emma feel so uneasy, but you just couldn't stop yourself. You had to go, No, you **needed** to. Nothing could change your mind. Not even Em could do that, not when your mind was set. She searched your gaze one last time, and when she couldn't find what she was looking for, she stood up straighter, back to looking to the Em, you know.

  
"I really can't talk you out of it, can I?" She said with a small smile and her signature puppy dog eyes.

  
"Not even if you tried." You snide back with a half-hearted chortle.

  
"And, I sure did try." She mumbled as she let out a brief huff, smacking her thighs as if to be wiping off dust. "Now that does it. I'mma just have to tag along now, don't I?"  
"Yeah… wait what? Em, you can't just do that. What about your work-"

  
"Ha! Honey, I'm a journalist. I'm sure I could pull the whole 'chasin a story' stick. It is the story of the century after all. Pretty sure they were gonna sent some poor newbie anyway, but I'm sure I could call in a couple favors…"

  
"EMMM!" You throw yourself quite promptly onto your friend, causing the both of you to take a tumble down, "You're an idiot" street, rubbing your face into the crook of her neck. "Have I ever mention how much I freaking love you?"

  
"Plenty, but do remind me." You both burst into laughter hugging each other even tighter. "Now, Let's get ya all packed up or else we'll never finish. Especially now, since we have two apartments to clear out." You groaned flopping ungracefully onto your back._ 'Fuck, more work to do, not like I didn't have enough already.'_

  
"Just end me now." Emma just laughs, helping you to your feet, shoving you towards the pile of dishes waiting to be stored away.

  
"Aw hush up and get started, you big baby." And who were you to refuse? After all your hardships, you can say things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear updates will be faster, I'm just busy proofreading it the rest of this chapter!!
> 
> Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go sob in a corner.
> 
> Join my discord  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q


	3. I Haven't Given Up Yet (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did it. You're finally here in Ebott City, and you get to meet the monsters everyone talking about. Let's just hope you leave a good impression...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> I have no clue why my links aren't working, but... here the URLs so you guys can look them up. Yes, there are in order in which you'll see them.
> 
> https://www1.nyc.gov/site/dcas/business/dcasmanagedbuildings/brooklyn-appellate-courthouse.page  
https://www.wbdg.org/images/courtroom_08.png  
https://www.nytimes.com/2012/01/26/nyregion/regal-office-in-brooklyn-is-envy-of-judges.html
> 
> this is the discord link (https://discord.gg/HPuNd4)

_ ***Week later* ** _

“Whew, finally. That’s the last of it, boys, thanks a **ton**.” You teased, having used that _weight-a-ton_ joke for the billionth time today. You must have worn these poor men to the brink of misery with your jokes because they all simultaneously let out a wail of utter agony. You snickered proudly into your palm as quietly as you could manage, reminiscing on how the past few days went by so fast. Once you have become an unofficial member of the TMIU, aka The Monster Integration Union, your life has been quite hectic. 

(You were unofficial until you sign the final contract. The one you sign the other day lets them know you are interested in the position and allow for them to serve you the services they are providing.) Right after your discussion with Emma, she had gone into your room to call her boss to strong-arm her way into snagging that reporting position. Not only did she sway the Washington Post to give her the job to perform fieldwork at Ebott city, but not a day later, was she able to cash a deal with the TMIU to be apart of their sub-branch division. 

Meaning Em was like, your coworker now. You and David had also kept in contact via phone call, with the Chairman of the program, Janvanco Welts, on the status of your positions. He clarified briefly on how room and board situation was going to work out, saying that it makes more sense once you get there.

He mainly discussed your ways of transport and how people will be sent to help you move, and all that jazz. You and Em had decided it was best to pool your money together and invest in a storage unit to pack away most of the belongings in. Neither of you sees the point in lugging the majority of your possessions across the country into shared housing. 

It would be really inconvenient, plus with the money you’ll be making, you did not see why old reliable, aka your crusty dusty couch, had much of a purpose anymore. You kept with taking only the essentials with you promising to worry about the rest later. If you desperately needed something, you don’t see why you couldn’t buy it while you all were in Ebott City. David did his own thing, mostly selling or giving away all his crap, merely stating that “Stuff is just stuff, but an adventure is forever!”

“Ma’am, we’ve finished loading up here. You ready to go?” Inquired Damian, the man in charge of the moving crew. You sent him a polite smile as you picked up your travel bag, strapping it to your back.

“Yeah, I guess we should get a _move_ on, don’t want to miss my flight **luggage-ing** around.” The man just rolled his window up slowly while giving you a disgruntled glower, wagging his finger at you. Shaming you.

“Hey, it was that bad!” He just shook his head as a muffled voice said, ‘Yes, yes it was.’ 

_‘Humph, everybody’s a critic, no matter. I got a flight to catch.'_ Since You, David, and Em were headed to the same place, you all decide to book the same flight that way, you all could be together and have a mini road trip. You all thought it was a good idea since you would all save on gas, time, and energy. All that was left was deciding whose car you were taking, and on the account that David rode the bus to work, he was ruled out.

As much as you love your baby Dolores, you all come to an agreement to take Em’s van because it had more room in hell of a lot safer than your death trap. Emma drove a 2001-2007 Dodge Grand Caravan in a lightly scuffed up silver paint, no thanks to your perfected driving skills as every one of you head towards it. It being Ems’ car declared that she will be the one and only designated driver, while you hurriedly called shotgun liked the mature adult you are, making David the grumpy backseat driver. 

“How cruel, never has there been a sadder sight than this. Davy-poo sitting all by himself in the back seat. It’s so cold, I-I think I see the light!”

“David, I swear to god, if you keep on messing with meh, I’mma ki-”

“Kiss me? Oh, Emmy, is that a promise?” Emma glared fiercely into the rearview mirror while David returns her stare, looking completely unaffected, his coy grin reflecting back at her.

“Boy, If I weren’t driven right now. I’d have my hand wrapped around that pretty Lil neck of yours.”

“Aw, so you do think I’m pretty? I’m touched.”

“Yeah, touched in the head.”

“My Angel, you wound me. Let me sing you the song of my people, and it shall calm your nerves.” He clears his throat as though that will help the train wreck that was bound to happen, and all you could do was watch in mortified entertainment. “MY NECK, MY BACK. LICK MY PUS-” His beautiful screeching came to an end when Em did a quick brake check on the car. Luckily you weren’t on any major street, and there were not any other cars on site when she had done it either. She then pulled to the side as she turned entirely in her seat, so to face him.

“Naw, listen to me ya little degenerate. I am not yer Mama and ain’t plannin’ ta be anytime soon, so you betta shut the fuck up now or start walkin’ to the airport now.” David raised his hands in the air, leading back into his seat with that same wry grin.

“No, no. I’ll be good, Mommy.”

“Get da fuck out, now.” The sound of Em unlocking the doors as she continued to send him a full-on death glare. David just shivered as he pretended to be bashful.

“I love it when you’re mean to me, oh, sweet torture!” She looked like she was going to take a swing at him, howbeit you save this poor rascal, catching Em on the nick of the elbow. You pat her arm for her to put it down as you try to force down your giggles so you could speak.

“Guys, as much as I am living for this new skit you two have going _on_, I would love to be on the plane when it takes off.”

”It’s not a skit!” They both shouted at the same time proceeding to exchange daggers with their eyes. It was quiet for a moment until the tension in the car burst, and everyone starts to laugh. Em started the car again while you turned up the tune while David chattered on in the back seat. 

Things like this were normal, though, in the beginning, the arguments were quite real and not as funny. It was back when you still hadn’t thought positively of David, so obviously, you went to Em to rant off your frustrations. Without it being said, that left him with the worst first impression anyone could leave on Em.

Therefore, when the two met, they had clashed like fire and ice, and that was on a good day. The quarrels they had every time Em came to visit you, would get so brutal that all your co-workers at the time would gather around as if they had front row tickets to a telenovela. 

You could have sworn you seen people rushing off to make popcorn whenever they saw Em marching down the halls of your building like a bull who seen red. But like all things in life, something had to give, and that thing was you. Once you and David became cool, you were sure they would drop the feud, and you naively believed that meant you could move on with your lives. 

_ Oh, ho, ho, weren't you so wrong. _

Sure their primary source of conflict had boiled down, seeing as you were no longer the middle man, but they had already been bordering the place of no return. The two by that time had garnered so much of their own beef you didn’t think the other could be in the same line of sight, let alone exist in the same car together. Thankfully the drama didn’t last long, not with all the sweet talk and outright scheming you had done just to get them on speaking terms again. A couple of months after their initial meeting had passed, you can confidently say you were all terrific friends. Now and with the two of them here you knew the trip to the airport won’t be boring in the least.

The road trip was fun but came to an end once you all made it to the airport. You all exited the vehicle and prepare yourselves for the six-hour torment called security. You guys didn’t have to worry about Em’s car seeing as her mom was going to pick it up later, and you knew the TMIU would provide you guys with a company car.

Once you were finally through with security, it was understandable that you all were tired, agreeing to rest upon the plane. You weren’t sure if you were going to be able to sleep very well during the flight with how crowded it was. Thankfully you lucked out and got a window seat next to Emma, sympathizing with David, who got seated aways from you guys. Nonetheless, You both still sniggered and teased him for the first ten minutes of the flight before settling into your seats.

After everyone had arranged themselves on the plane, the flight attendant turned off the cabin lights to simulate night. You leaned against the cabin window, observing the starlit town you were leaving behind. A pang of melancholy struck your heart but, at the same time, the strange tingling of contentment. You traced the windowpane with feather-light grazes as your mind starts to wander to the row of trails ahead. The pricks of nervousness begin to bite at your skin, while the banging of your heart thumped painfully in your chest. You were ready for this… or you thought you were… you hoped you were. You were riding your whole future on this, and for what? Because you were drawn to Ebott? To the monsters? ‘_I guess I’ll figure that out once I get there, huh?’_ As reckless as the thought, maybe, it felt right all the same. 

You jolted a bit when you felt Em’s head flop onto you, chuckling as she drooled a bit on your shoulder. You roll your eyes affectionately at your friend, leaning your temple against hers, closing your eyes to rest them. You had a feeling you weren’t going to get much sleep this flight, not with Em on you, at least. You trusted Em, of course! What you didn’t trust was you waking up and knowing that it was Em. That was fine, though; a little lost sleep never killed anyone. You would just let your mind drift as the pilot blathers on the intercom, continuing to tune him out.

_‘I pray I’m not making a huge fucking mistake.’_ You thought, trying to ignore the buzz of doubt rumbling in the back of your mind. For the past few months, you were running off of this stupid ‘gut’ feeling, and you just hope it’s right.

** _*One agonizing flight and day later*_ **

“I have to thank you all again for your cooperation, your flight wasn’t too bad, was it?” Asked Jamie, one of the supervisors of TMIU, that was in charge of showing you guys the facility they built around Mt. Ebott. The trip from the plane to Ebott city kind of meld into a blur as you were the dumbass that decided to get into her feelings instead of sleeping. Which, in turn, caused your fried brain to short-circuit, providing with a lovely case of shit poor memory recall. The only thing you notice was there was hardly any traffic coming in, and spotting even fewer people while moseying along the streets of this barren suburban town. It’s a hard pill to swallow, but Ebott has really turned into a ghost town. 

When you got there, at last, they make quick work of carting away your baggage to check and relocate into your permanent residence. By the time you guys got there, it was really late, so the company offered to get you a room at a local motel to rest up. Disclosing that you can head off to the TMIU facility the next day. You all readily agreed, packing an overnight bag to stay at a standard Motel Eight and called it a night. The morning after, you were all informed that you’ll be able to move on that day on top of meeting your respective clients. Supposedly, you’ll be attending the Chief Operating Officer Of TMIU and his Secretary as well as the King and Queen of Monsterkind alongside their guard. You were so nervous that it took everything for you to not joggle the large bag in your hands all over the place.

“Yeah, Killer. Especially with Godzilla here snoring up a storm the whole ride here.” David mocked, replying to the supervisor, disturbing your train of thought while knocking shoulders with Em, who met his amused gaze with a blank one. She then sent a swift elbow into his gut while giving Jamie a charming smile.

“Don’t mind him, he acts like he don’t got any sense sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I can’t help but agree. Actually, did you know that she’s part Chewbacca?” You chime in, receiving an utter look of betrayal cross Em’s face. Jamie extends a good-natured chuckle while you all follow her through the halls of the ‘Monster Embassy’ formerly an ordinary courthouse heading to meet your royal clients. 

“It's good to see that you’re all close,” Jamie commented as she leads you through the main building to where you’ll be meeting the esteemed guests. You couldn't help but sneak glimpses down the corridors in a futile effort to spot some monsters. You were told the monsters were free to roam the inside of the Embassy. So long as they did not go past a certain threshold. 

Now that you mention it, the security was insane in the building that you wonder if it was there to keep dangers out or keep them in. The thought leaves you feeling troubled as the latter seemed to be more likely. The way they had blocked off the building off from the city was sheerly a show of industrial power at how quickly they were able to fortify it in a matter of three months. They most likely had outside assistance while the construction was happening. It also helps that the courthouse was right on the outskirts of town nearest to the forest that opened towards the mountain. The outside courthouse was a marvel as the security detail at the entrance was extraordinarily elaborate.

[The Courthouse (without the wall)](https://www1.nyc.gov/site/dcas/business/dcasmanagedbuildings/brooklyn-appellate-courthouse.page)

There were thick walls of stone around the perimeter with the only way inside was a steel gated fence with Marine Security Guard screening everyone from inside their secured stations. You had passed through so many checkpoints and metal detectors that you’ll never complain about TSA (Transportation Security Administration) ever again. Once you were done with their sadistic insistence of ‘safety,’ you were finally granted the opportunity to observe the interior, and you were impressed. The building had immensely high ceilings with luxurious beige carpet that complemented the accented mahogany millwork walls and its furnishings. The building was old but not in a bad way. It looked to be fashioned sometime in the early nineteenth century and was significantly maintained with a few modern alterations here and there. It was quite a beautiful building indeed, having many portraits of well-respected judges and flags hung throughout the Embassy. 

How the walls look 

“Heh, some closer than others…” A sultry voice escaped from David as he rubbed up against Em, who readily stomped on his toes. The look of regret was apparent on his face as he let out a whine that he had to forcibly hold back with the covering of a hand. After his pain passed and the residual giggles of you and Jamie's had subsided did he glow back up with one of his most lovely smiles.

“All completely platonic, of course. So are we almost there, Beautiful?” He asked as he sped up to walk in step with Jamie, who smiled coyly under his charm while he earned an eye roll from Em, who let a bitter puff of air shot from her nose. You notice how she fell back pouting slightly next to you. You raise a brow at her, silently asking her what’s up. 

She just crossed her arms, muttering something under her breath about him playing too much. You give her a silly little face that always seems to make her smile, and when she did, it was small but full of warmth that continuously made you feel so good knowing that you had that effect on someone. 

“Were almost there, as a matter a fact…” She trailed off, turning down the corner to stop in front of a large wooden door. “Were here.” She gave you all a moment to inspect the door thoroughly as if the door itself would spark to life. When it hadn’t you all look at her expectantly, she held her hands behind her while she had a glimpse of dead seriousness that it threw you off for a sec. 

“Just to inform you as a precaution, there are two Boss Monsters behind this door. This is your last chance to back out, and we’ll be willing to send all of you home if you are having second thoughts. If not, I will lead you all inside and get you all started with your final interview. If you pass and still up for it, we’ll sign you on with the organization officially. Do you all understand?” Jamie looked to each of you, meeting all of your gazes, waiting until she got a nod of affirmation before turning to the door. You were a bit curious about the term ‘boss monster’ that Jamie used. They had brushed you guys up on the name but went over it briefly. It basically it’s another title that referred to the King and Queen or something like that. 

“Good, don’t worry, though. They’re a bunch of sweethearts once you get to know them.” She says, knocking on the door a definite four times to then clicking her heels twice and stood in pause for a moment. Right before you were going to ask why as if it were in response to her was a whistle from the other side threshold. It leaked through slowly but rapidly raised in pitch. It was odd, but before anyone could raise the question, she opens the door holding an arm for you all to enter. 

With an imparted smile from her, you all shuffled into the baronial office. 

It looked just like you thought it would. Similar to the rest of the building, this room’s walnut paneling was breathtaking, admiring the way they had incorporated the wonderfully designed bookshelves on the adjacent walls. Not to mention the red velvet curtains with gold fringe that went remarkably well with the antique red leather furniture. The Astoria Grand styled tables and Welliver desk that would leave anyone speechless.

[The room.](https://www.nytimes.com/2012/01/26/nyregion/regal-office-in-brooklyn-is-envy-of-judges.html)

Though the person behind it was much more spectacular, COO (Chief Operating Officer) sat with his secretary standing off his right shoulder. He was an older gentleman, a graying blonde-haired man somewhere around his fifties, wearing an immaculate a navy blue suit. He had a gentle shimmer in his steely blue eyes that fell on each of you with a jovial smile that reminded you much of Santa Clause. 

His secretary, however, was so unlike him. He was a much younger man in his early thirties and had, how you say? A hard-ass look to him. His jet black hair was gelled back, wearing a dark beige striped suit that complemented his caramel toned skin. He held a clipboard tight to his chest as his amber-colored eyes glinted uninterestingly at you all. Not that you guys noticed because when you entered, all your attention was drawn to the guest to their left. There were the two goat creatures who you saw on the newscast from all those months ago who looked far grander in person. They sat in large throne seats that were customized to fit them precisely, adding to their regality. 

The one you assumed was female because of all her soft features looked a lot more put together now. The weariness that was once present in her face before was replaced with a sharper sense of awareness. The male, on the other hand, seemed to be her polar opposite. His once fierce gaze has dimmed substantially compared from the first time you saw him. He looks almost… defeated? 

To their sides stood a tall, beautifully ripped fish woman with fiery red hair and an eyepatch. Her presence was a bit frightening, especially with the glare she sent you guys way. It took everything in you to not take a step back and cower under her scrutiny. Em and David being amazing friends, taken to your sides. Em sent her a hard look while David’s charismatic smile hadn’t faltered, but his eyes burned with a passion you couldn’t quite describe. You felt a wave of relief, taking a calming breath as your eyes fall onto the last person in the room. 

It was him. He stood there with his skeleton hands stuffed into his black fur-lined hoodie as he showed every sign of falling asleep._ ‘Impressive, seeing as he is a skeleton. Like how in the world does he have eyelids?’_ Despite him standing up, he was leaning dangerously to his side, looking like he might keel over. On God, you swore you saw a snot bubble inflate and deflate right from his nose hole. No one seemed to comment on it, though, and despite yourself, you couldn’t control the snicker that broke loose from your unwilling lips. All eyes were quickly drawn to you, causing you to shrink into yourself. 

Even a pair of dozing scarlet eyes,_ ‘Eyes? Eyelights? Whatever,’_ which opened lazily, meeting your gaze with an amused grin. What else were you to do!? Everyone was sitting there looking hella dangerous and intimidating, but you look to him and the guy just there nodding off. As funny as it was, you start to fluster under everyone's stares that you felt you needed to fill the unbearable silence with something, anything to get the attention off you, so you say the first thing to cross your mind.

“It **goat** to meet you guys. I mean, never in my wildest **dreams** had I thought I would get the honor to meet you all. **Tibia** honest, I’m kinda nervous, but **halibut** we’ll get along just fine.” And this was the moment you wanted to promptly throw yourself off a goddamn cliff. Stupid sleepy skeleton, made you embarrass yourself in front of all your future bosses. You could feel your cheeks get hotter and hotter just wish if god were merciful, he would strike you down where you stand. Much to your relief, the rooms suffocating atmosphere shattered the room filling with either groans of pain or gust of laughter. 

The ones who groaned were: Em who was cringing so hard as if embarrassed to be associated with you, Jamie who looked as though she was betrayed by a dear friend, the secretary looking very pained as though he heard one too many puns in his lifetime, the fish woman who was the loudest to let out her pained cry her face showing sheer disappointment, and the goat man who simply looked confused as to why everyone was overreacting.

The one who loved your burst of comedic idiocy were: The COO who let out a jolly little chortle gaining a little sparkle in his eyes, David taking in sadistic pleasure at you embarrassing yourself as he held a hand to stifle his laughter, the skeleton had no reservations as he was bent over grabbing his sides from laughter and the goat woman held a delicate paw to her muzzle looking like she was doing her best not to show that she found your puns humerus. 

“AARUAG, not another Sans! One is fucking enough.” The fish women shrieked, stomping a firm foot to the ground while giving him a strangely amused glower.

“aww come on ‘dyne they were **radius**. clam down, don’tcha give the doll to much **carp** ‘bout it, **fishbait**.” Rebutted evidently, Sans, who first of all had a deep as fuck baritone voice that carried a husky growl to it. You relaxed a bit grateful that the attention wasn’t solely on you anymore, allowing yourself to laugh freely at his jokes. He’s eye lights (which you decided to call them) glowed with a mischievous glint at your laughter, decidedly ignoring the chorus of groans from the others.

For a moment, it seemed he was going to plow out another series of puns until the COO, not so subtly, cleared his throat while gesturing for you all to step in closer as he stood holding out his hand to shake. The skelly just rolled his eye lights as he rocked on his heels, his expression falling back into its relaxed grin that you decide was his default expression.

“Welcome, I’m glad to finally have you all here. My name is Devin Willson, and the handsome fellow to my right is our secretary Cesar Baez Cordova.” He said, gesturing to Mr. Cordova, you nodded in acknowledgment but made no move to step forward. You all approached the desk and exchanged formalities such as your names etc. He then turns toward the goat monsters, the King and Queen, you assumed, stood from their seats, and you have to crane your head to meet their eyes. _'Fuck, they’re tall. It should be illegal to be that fucking tall. They got to be nine feet, minimum.' _

“To my left are The King and Queen of Monsterkind, Asgore, and Toriel Dreamer. Behind them is their Royal Guard members, Undyne the undying, Co-Captain of the Guard, and her Sentry Sans the skeleton.” The so-called Undyne proudly crossed her arms across her chest, a wide shark-tooth grinning menacingly down at all of you. Meanwhile, Sans was favoring his left side, slowly winking at you all. You had blinked in confusion, exchange the same bewildered glances to Em and David. The looks you all had must have been pretty hilarious because he starts snickering to himself. 

“Greetings to you all, it humbles me greatly at your eagerness to assist my people and me with the transition from the mountain to the surface. I am certain that with your assistance, monsters and humans alike shall roam the surface together as they had many, many centuries ago. As their king, I shall forever be in your debt.” And you thought skull dudes’ voice was deep, hell doesn’t even compare to the kings. Whereas his course voice weighted down with the slung together words of his Brooklyn accent. The king’s voice sounded ethereal, cutting throughout the room with an unbound clarity. _‘Oh shit, he really is a king!’_

He demonstrated that in the way he carried himself. He stood tall and unflinching, and though he was deceptively soft and fluffy, his regality established he was a force to be reckoned with. You were so engrossed in his speech that when you felt a chill run through your body, you were startled. The feeling was bizarre, and you couldn’t quite place how it felt from anywhere before, but if you had to describe it felt cling wrap was being racked up your body. It kinda felt like being put under a scanner.

It was unnerving, to say the least, and from the corner of your eye, it seemed like your friends were feeling the same thing. You don't realize how your eyes fall naturally onto Sans, just getting an off feeling about him. He just so happened to have his eye lights narrowed slightly in your group’s direction. Once he notices your confused gaze, his own brow bone raised in an unspoken question. 

_Activate bewilderment spell, critical hit!_ You and look back to the king and queen, refusing to acknowledge the skeleton’s peculiar anatomy. You heard him blow a low whistle but withheld the temptation to turn back to him. _‘It's rude to stare anyway. Who cares how a freaking skeleton can whistle without some damn lips? Yup, don’t care at all. Not one bit.’ _You focus your gaze on the royals, sending them your kindest smile. 

“Yes, welcome. My children, to Surface city. It will be a pleasure working with each of you,” Queen Toriel regarded you with a motherly tone. However, it was gentle and soft; the disinterest in her expression made her almost unrecognizable to her giggle face from mere minutes ago. You tilted your head, curious eyes meeting the ever-growing grin from Mr. Willson. 

“Uhh, not to contradict you, Your Majesty, however, I was under the impression we had another Interview?” Em thankfully asking the question that was burning at the tip of your tongue. The COO just smiled as he glanced over at the skeleton who offered a nonchalant shrug. He chuckles before turning back to you, smiling warmly. 

“Congratulations, you pass the Interview. Would you like to sign on?” That statement damn there nearly threw you all into a tizzy. He seemed to find it amusing at your bunches’ inability to comprehend the bullshit he was spitting, but was merciful and continued to explain.

“Well, monsters tend to be supernaturally adept at reading people's intentions, but seeing as they have approved of you, then there’s no reason as to turn you lovely folks away, welcome to the team!” He said congratulating you further walking out from behind his desk, giving you all a hearty handshake as Mr.Cordova hands you all a finalized version of the contract for you all to sign. “We’re always glad to have new faces around here. After we submit your contract to our legal team, you’ll be able to start working within a week or two depending on how much time you need to gather your resources. We’d like to start the monster campaign as soon as possible, and with both of you being the only two PR representatives, we were able to scrounge up at the time. It’ll be tough work, but looking from your resumes, I am expecting good work from you.” He said as he heavy claps to David's upper back in a friendly gesture. 

“You won’t be disappointed, Sir.”

He then turns to Em resting a gentle hand to her shoulder. “And Miss Brecks, I hope you show the world the good work we are doing here!” She gave him a polite smile as she contended with something amongst the lines of ‘I’ll report on what I see.’ Insinuating, she will remain a neutral observer throughout all of this. He laughs, muttering about how much of a tough cookie she is. 

“And how can I forget, Miss L/n…” You weren’t proud to say... but you started to tune him out, though who could blame you? Once you saw him make a move to grab your shoulder, your brain went straight to self-preservation mode. As casually as you could, you sidestep him pretending to fumble with the bag you were holding, so it didn’t look like you were trying to avoid his grubby hands. 

“Oh, I almost forgot your gifts!” You pull your face in the most cheerful smile you can manage, outstretching the gifts you prepared beforehand from the bag you had brought in with you. You thought something like this might happen, given that you have it experienced plenty of times, especially with first-time clients. Some people were just overly familiar at times. You learned that rather than rejecting their kinship outright by instead subtly dodging the contact, then to redirect their attention to a peace offering seemed to work out better.

No one likes rejection, even for a good reason. It was just best to avoid it altogether, plus who doesn’t like receiving gifts? It makes the other person feel good while you leave a good first impression without being a rude asshole. A win-win. You reach inside the bag your holding, picking out a small personalized gift box for both Mr. Willson and Mr. Cordova. 

“Oh, wow. Thank you, Miss L/n, that was very sweet of you.” He said as he opened his gift, his eyes widen in a tiny bit of surprise when he saw what was inside. It was a small square box about a foot long and seven inches deep. Inside were two pairs of camp-themed socks, a set of outdoor silverware, a wilderness first aid kit, a book called ‘The Official U.S Army Illustration Guide To Edible Wild Plants,’ a tiny skillet and a miniature stuffed animal of Smokey the Bear. His face seemed to glow at the gift and looked to you in bewilderment. “Hoho, how did you know I liked camping, young lady?” You really couldn't tell him you google searched him and found his Instagram of him posting millions of pictures of him in the outdoors. Good thing you came prepared.

“How could I not? You hold an annual charity event at Sunnystones Cabin to raise money to help them keep the lights on. Isn’t it a nonprofit that teaches kids about the wonders of wildlife, right? Once I found out who the COO of the TMIU was, I recognized you pretty quick.” Now that wasn’t necessarily a lie… You were aware he had done charities, you just didn’t know which ones, but he didn’t need to know that.

The secretary, on the other hand, was a bit difficult to pick out a gift for, but after a bit of diving through the world wide web, you found that the guy had a soft spot for Disney. It was surprising when you first found out because of his no-nonsense attitude he had, but I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. In his box, he had a pair of socks, one with Minnie Mouse and the other with Mickey, a small fluffy Stitch keychain, a Mr. Incredibles red t-shirt, and a poisoned apple mug. When Mr. Cordova opened his gift, he looked up and gave you a smile before chuckling, closing his gift, silently putting it away. 

“You're not going to share what she got you, my friend?” The COO asked, trying to sneak a peek, but the secretary was far too skillful, shielding his prize from prying eyes. He just sent a smug smile towards the old gentleman while holding the gift firmly against his body. 

“I believe she gifted this to me, Sir. Therefore, I am not obligated to quench your curiosity whenever you see fit.” You could see the glint grow in the older man's eyes as he loomed over to his coworker, trying to bug the answer out of him in the most subtle means. You chuckle at the scene before turning towards the monsters.

Now, trying to pick out gifts for them was damn there impossible. No one knew anything about them besides what the government had released into the public. What was known was damn there scarce at best. You didn’t even know if they could eat human food, so getting snacks was a risky endeavor. What if giving stuffed animals was an obscene gesture seeing as many of the monsters you had seen possessed animalistic features? 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you guys,” You mention as you take a few cautious steps towards them, eyes carefully studying their body language for any signs of overt-friendliness, discomfort or hostility. You did this naturally with most people you’ve met, but you felt more inclined to do so with the monsters. From the bottom of your heart, you knew you weren't prejudiced to assume that they were dangerous, nevertheless, there was so little to be known about them. It never hurt anyone to be a little wary is what you are trying to say. 

Not that it mattered since they had the same look you were giving them, full of caution yet curious all the same. You planned on grabbing each box and then going down the line of monsters to hand them each their gift. Their boxes were much smaller, seeing as you had no clue on what the fuck to get them, and spending a lifetime trying to fill it all the way up was not a mood. The boxes were about three inches long and three inches deep and were filled to the brim with little nit-naks and hard candies. 

To compensate for the size difference, you made sure to fill each box with personalized goodies, going as far as decorating each gift box to them personally. Granted, you were only told of those who’d be in this meeting a mere week ago, giving you just seven days to prepare these gift boxes for them. You hold the gift out to the king first, waiting for his paws to open up for you. Once he was close enough, you plopped the box into his enormous hands, and it made you feel awful for getting him such a small gift.

It was so little in comparison that it looked like it would be crushed if he added the slightest bit of pressure, and you feared he may destroy it by accident. You held your breath as he reached to open it, and you were pleasantly surprised that it hadn’t fallen apart in his grasp. To your amazement, he had open it with so much care that it was fucking adorable. When making the kings, you thought it would be cute to design the outside of the box with a golden Fleur-de-lis pattern on top of a black background.

Inside were several golds and white-colored round candies, and the center was a tiny golden crown. Asgores' eyes that seemed so harsh before had softened for a fraction of a second but gone the moment it came. You would have missed it if you hadn’t been observing him. He looked up to meet your gaze as he gives you a swift nod.

“Thank you, little one. I appreciate the thought; however, you did not have to go out of your way to gift us such presents.” His smooth, calming voice washes over you as you quickly sent him a serene smile pulling out the next gift.

“Your right, I didn’t. Good thing I wanted to.” You said, and you handed the queen her gift in the same manner as the King. In the queens' box, it was similar, but the colors inverted, the candies inside were yellow and cream with a tiara in the center. The queen's reaction was well... nonexistent, to say the least. She didn’t look very fond of the gift, not like she was apprehensive. She just didn’t react, like at all.

Just blank, and in all honesty, it kinda hurts. Not that you were expecting applause or anything because you made boxes to be courteous. Maybe you wouldn’t have minded if the queen wasn’t giving you a look that you can best describe as a pageant mom witnessing their child placed in second. The ‘You should have tried harder if you wanted to impress me’ look.

“...It’s quite lovely, my child. Did you make them yourself?” She said, closing it once again without so much as a second glance.

“I did actually, it’s a little hobby of mine. Heh, I hope that’s not a pro-...”

“It is not. It just … answers some of the questions I had about the craftsmanship is all.” _'Damn, well, that’s one hour of hard work down the drain.'_ You hide the harsh pang in your chest by moving forward to hand Undyne her welcoming favor.

“FINALLY, what did ya get for me, punk!” With Undyne’s gift, you decided to switch things up. Her box was a light oceanic blue with seashells and artificial starfish glued to the sides of the box. The candies inside were an assortment of light and dark blues, seaweed greens, and shiny white pearls. You thought that since she looked kinda like a warrior, you thought to get her a tiny trident was a good idea, laying it in the center of the candies.

Out of all the monsters so far, she was the first to give you a full tooth smile, proud to show off her appreciation with her razor-sharp teeth. Undyne picked out one of the green candies and rolls it in between her webbed hands, giving the candy a profound look. “Hey, what the hell is this?”

“Oh, it’s human candy. That one's apple, I think. I wasn’t sure if you guys could eat human food, so I got the hard candy thinking that in case you couldn’t eat it, at least it would be pretty to look at.” Undyne put a hand to her hip while the other held the candy close to her right eye. After your explanation, she gave you an incredulous look before bursting into laughter, stuffing the ball in her mouth without hesitation. _'So monsters can eat human food, well candy at the very least.'_

“Who gets a person food, not knowing if they can even eat it, and just ‘cause it was pretty too? A bit of a pansy aren’t ya, but it’s cute, I guess.” Her smile was a bit snide, yet her comments didn’t pack the kind of punch the Queens carried. It may be for the fact that she was just so upfront with her personality that maybe it was okay that she was a tad rude. She pulled out the tiny trident and smirked down at you, her one eye almost sparkling at the sight of the weapon. “You got a story as to why this is here, Nerd?”

You grinned as you fold your arms confidently across your chest, happy to provide your reasonings.

“Well, what’s a better fit for a warrior of the sea, but her trusty trident.” This makes her bark with laughter once more, and you can tell she enjoyed the compliment.

“Hardly a proper weapon. Probably good for picking the poor saps out of my teeth.” She crowed cockily, but you just raise a brow to her. You weren’t gonna let her talk down about your gift, you got enough of that from queeny. 

“I thought that a master such as yourself could turn anything into a weapon, even a mere toothpick.” A glint of challenge sparked in her eye as a wry smile smeared itself across her face.

“You know it,” she growled with a conviction that almost made you flinch. There was so much power in those three little words, so you chose to leave it at that. You don’t wanna push your new clients too far; instead, you just chuckled while keeping your eye contact with her firm. At least she was honest, and with honest people, it was easy to see their intentions, so when you had seen her make a move that looked as though she were going to give you a clap on the back. You dodge her by ‘losing’ a hold of your bag and quickly sidestepped her. She gave you a look you couldn’t quite decipher before providing a final hearty laugh.

“I like your spunk, Punk!” You give her a nervous laugh, shuffling quickly toward the final gifter. When you got to Sans, you saw he was rocking back and forth on his heels with a bored expression. _‘That’s the impression I got from him, cuz you know skeletons don’t have, you know… Whatever, off-topic.’ _His scarlet eye lights flicker to you the moment you made a step toward him. You thought perhaps you had frightened him, but instead of him flinching back, his whole body just kinda relaxed, like completely. 

He suddenly became ultra chill, and frankly, it was a tad unsettling. His body language alone was demonstrating that he did not see you as a threat like you weren’t even worth it for him to put up his guard. It was as though he was telling you he could crush you without lifting so much as a fucking pinky finger._ ‘Or maybe you're paranoid Y/n, just give the guy his shit and dip. It’s as simple as that.’_ Even if that were the case, it’s not like you were aiming to intimidate him, so getting this was a welcome alternative.

“heh, savin’ da best for last, ain’t ya sweetheart?”; His scarlet eye lights taking their sweet time to actually reach your damn eyes. You narrow your own down towards the skeleton relieved than him, out of all the monsters, was shorter than you by about two to three inches. He gives you an innocent shrug acting as though he wasn’t looking at you like a goddamn dessert menu. Ignoring the fact that this skeleton had very obviously checked you out, you plopped the gift into his hands.

“That’s what they say, but only you can be the **judge** of that.” You said with a shrug only to be left endlessly confused once he starts to snigger out of nowhere, and refuses to answer your inquiring gaze. 

“in tat **case**, let meh give ya a **verdict" **_'Oh, a pun-a-tunity. That’s why he was laughing, heh cool. Thinking that perhaps he felt I purposely made a pun of our whereabouts… Heh, I’ll take credit for the unintentional pun.'_ For the skeleton’s box, you didn’t really know which direction to go with it, and you be lying if you didn’t have to fight the temptation to decorate the entire box in bones and gravestones. In the end, you thought it best not to go down that route, not wanting to accidentally insult him by putting naked disembodied appendages of his people with slabs of stones dedicated to immortalizing a human's death on a ‘hey wanna get to know you’ gift. 

Scraping the horror show theme box, you decide to decorate a plain red gift box by painting gold linked chains all around until they connected to a fake lock at the top. Inside were black, gold, and crimson-colored candies, and in the center of them was a small shell colored stone. The stone was smooth, and the word ‘ROCK’ spelled across it in all caps. The grin on you grew more as you watch his skull slowly morph into that of confusion, and when he looked up to meet your beaming expression left him even more frazzled. 

;“i ain’t tryin’ ta take ya gift for **granite**, but what da fuck is diss **schist**.” You giggled.

“It’s a rock.” You stated plainly, purposely not adding to the explanation. His eye lights roll a bit as he shifts to his other leg holding the box out to you halfway annoyed.

“ya don’t say, what the hell am i suppose ta do with a rock?”

“Raise it obviously, rocks make the best companions.” That earns you a chuckle. He brings it back to his eye level, raising a teasing brow at you. 

“oh yeah, so tell meh sweetcheeks. What do ya feed d’em?”

“Anything really, their not very picky eaters. Mine likes rock candy as ironic as that may be.” He smirked as his eye lights raked down you once more, taking a fresh step forward.

“heh, so if i wanna give it a treat, i can give ‘im a piece of ya?” That was the lamest pickup line you ever heard, unfortunately, that did not stop you from flushing. 

“I don't think that is very appropriate. Mr. Aster-” You felt a tug at your arm and almost immediately did your body seize up. You turn your head at breakneck speed to see who grabbed hold of you. To see who has put a hand on you, to see who dare threaten your body, to whoever was threatening you, to the danger, to that poisonous person, to that disgusting son of a-...

It was Em. You felt the hairs that were standing on end started to settle along with your rapid beating heart. Em slung her arm around your shoulder as she glared down at the skeleton who raised his hands in surrender, pretending to need to step away from her. You take a few calming breaths before forcing out a cheerful giggle as you playfully shoved against her. “Oh my god Em, a little warning next time. You shocked me.” She gives you an apologetic smile, removing her arm from your shoulder. 

“Ah, your right, Honey. I’m sorry about that, guess I got a little distracted by loverboy over here.” She said as she gazed cuts back to sans, and though there was a smile on her face, the air had crackled with a promise, but Sans didn’t allow that to deter him nonetheless.

“meh bad, kitten. i know, i just got dat kinda effect on damn there err'body, a fucking curse really.” The ends of Em’s lips curled up and began to twitch. You knew that could only spell trouble, Em wasn’t exactly known for her restraint.

“Really, does it come with side effects such as nausea and uncontrollable gagging because-?” She said, proceeding to gag into her palm. “It seems you also have that effect, loverybo-” You sent a quick gab into her side, giving her a sedate look. “I mean, Mr. Aster.” She finished with a roll of her eyes. Sans, however, snickered, obviously taking enjoyment at being able to get a rise out of your friend.

“i ain't so sure ‘bout makin’ pretty little things like ya’self nauseous, but if they’re lucky, i give them something pretty nice to gag on. if ya catchin’ meh drift, dollface.” He purred as he gave Em a lecherous wink. Ems’ face had briefly contorted into a look of rage and utter disgust while her smile curled up so tight it looked as though it were one thread from snapping into a snarl. Somehow she manages to pull it back into a pleasant expression as she pulled clear in front of you. 

“Haah, cute. Full of jokes ain’tcha, big boy.” she said, having her eyes trail up and down his body, purposely landing on his oddly round belly. She then folded her arms protectively across her chest as she quite literally squared up on the skeleton. You could see his expression falter for the briefest of moments before the tightness of his smile returns. He took half a step towards Em as he leans slightly into her, his phalanges resting comfortably in his pockets. It was not until this moment had you notice how vibrant his eye lights are until they were blazing up towards her. Em didn’t cower, despite his assertive position, she even took it in stride as she glowered down at him. 

“well, what da ya know, da kitten got herself a pair of claws, ain’tcha?”He said as he brought a skeletal hand from his pocket as he takes a lock of Emmas’ dark amber curls. He loops it around his index finger, and the pure pretension in his gaze was enough to throw anyone off the edge. You could practically feel the waves of anger that trickled off that woman, and you knew if it were another moment than this one, she would have him hanging by his throat by now. Namely, because it was such a moment was perhaps she had to go for a different form of retaliation, which was her all-time favorite, throwing shade.

“And you best believe she knows how to use them.” She said through narrow eyes before a devious smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. She then reaches out to gently tap his stomach three times to both of your amazement, gave a satisfying patting sound. “Make sure to enjoy those treats Y/n gave ya okay, she spent a lotta time picking those colors and boxes out for you guys.” Then she gave him a mocking grin. “I guess I don’t gotta worry ‘bout you though do I, big boy.” When you say this boy looked thoroughly roasted, you mean that you were a witness to his fucking murder. His relaxed grin was now formed into a grimace as his bone brows furrowed into deep creases into his skull. 

“what does dat suppose ta mean, ya fuckin’ bit-..” He was cut off by the sound of the awkward laughter that you used as a means to cut the roll of conversation short, unable to stand idly by any more.

“Wow, would you look at that. I think it’s time for us to run, don’t ya think so, Em?” You said you quite literally pulling that girl by her shoulders while pushing her in the general direction of the COO, the secretary, and David’s end of the room. You gave him a rueful smile as you slowly trotted away from him. “It was a real pleasure meeting you, Mr. Aster, and I'm sorry about this demon here. She’s delightful once she warms up to you, you’ll get along grea-...”

“Don’t be spreadin’ lies about me, Y/n. Like I eve-...” 

“But really,” Quick to speak over Em extending to Sans one of your more softer, more genuine smiles. Allowing your features to relax while taking a brief break to your escape to lay on him some final words. “You don’t have to keep it or anything, It was just something I put together last minute anyway. Though…” You say as you rub the back of your neck thoughtlessly. “I really do hope... you like your gift.” You didn’t want to guilt him into accepting your gift. On the other hand, you really didn’t want to just have him hand you back a present that took the better part of a day to accomplish. 

The designs on those boxes were handcrafted by yours truly, and finding/picking those colors was not a walk in the park. Not to mention how hard it was to pick out gifts for strangers that you knew through appearance alone. _‘Just kidding, it was so fucking hard. Never had I wanted to end my whole career in a matter of one weekend more. I got the guy a damn pet rock as a gift. A. PET. ROCK!’_ Sans, coming down from his brief loss of temper, gain his shit-eating grin once more as he jerks his head at you in acknowledgment. 

“heh, how can i deny such a pretty face. it’s was real lovely of ya, sweet cheeks.” He said as he proceeded to wink at you, you roll your eyes good-naturedly. You notice his eye lights drift back over to the piercing gaze of Emma, who was only restrained by you and you alone. He gave her an exceedingly, smug grin before continuing. “good ta know ya got kitten over there declawed, lemme know if ya ever need ta get her groomed, cuz i am willing ta lend a hand.”

“Why you sick-” Before Em could even finish her tirade, he snapped his fingers and popped out of existence, leaving both of you unable to comprehend what the fuck just happened. “I ain’t the only one that saw that, right?”

“No...What was that-”

“Magic.” Both yours and Em’s heads snapped to the direction of the person who cut you off to which you realize was Mr. Cordova. He slowly approaches the both of you with an unbothered gaze as though you all had a calming sip of evening tea. “You’ll come to realize that many monsters can wield it. Many use it as a greeting, some use it for fun, others as a weapon.” He looked down at you both coolly, a small smirk started to lighten his features.

“You all are a long way from Kansas, so let me offer you my deepest hospitality. Welcome to OZ.” He said, chuckling at his own joke while you and Em looked at him with bright eyes. The COO gathers the rest of you in the center of the room to bid farewell to the Monster royalty and guard, though no one questions where Sans had gone other than David. Once you had told him what had happened, he begins to whine about how he always misses the good stuff.

After a quick briefing, Mr. Willson dismissed you then had Jamie lead you to your place of residence for as long as you stay in Ebott City. The location you group was staying at was a cozy little hotel that the government had purchased to employ personal when the public was first evacuating the city. It was at first acquired for armed forces and troops to stay, but with the development of the TMIU and with the addition of more non-combative workers moving over, it had become something akin to an Army Reserve. Military personnel stationed on the lower floors (1-3) why non-combative employees were located on the (4-6) higher levels. When you got the housing, they explained that male and female living areas were separated but not enforced. David's room was on the fourth floor, along with most of the other men, and you and Em were placed on the sixth floor. The second and fifth floors were used as gender-neutral lodging areas.

“Any gender person is free to roam to any section of the hotel at all times. It has been silently agreed that couples are the ones that take up the co-ed suits, though.” Jamie mentioned as she walked you all to your rooms, having dropped off David on the fourth floor were another supervisor took over his tour. You and Em were able to get to share luxury suits together, which you weren’t gonna complain because of how cozy it was. It has two separate bedrooms complete with their own bathroom with a shared living space in between. 

The kitchen was next to the entrance. A decent refrigerator put there for the purpose of the two of you staying. You didn’t mind sharing a room with your best friend, especially in a place that was five times better than your old apartment. You thanked Jamie one last time, handing her a small bag of cookies you made earlier before waving her goodbye. Both you and Ems boxes/luggage had been opened and then resealed after their search as a safety precaution. You start opening boxes and putting them in their rightful place while Emma curls out onto the couch like the lazyass she is. 

“Oh no, Em. Put that down, just sit and relax as I unpack the entire apartment for us.” You say with sarcasm oozing from you while you deadpan Emma, who kept that stupid grin on her face. 

“Ah thank you, Honey, while you’re at it can you make me somethin’ ta eat.” You sigh as you head toward the kitchen with it’s designated box.

“Whatever, I’ll just fix up some of my world-famous pancakes for you. Maybe that’ll motivate you to at least unpack you roo-”

“Actually, I’m getting up right now,” Em said, shooting to her feet, speed walking to her boxes and opening them quickly. You narrow your eyes at her suspicious of her sudden change of heart but decided not to discourage her willingness to help. “Don’t even worry about it Honey Bee, I just messing with ya. I know you're tired and everything. You excited to be working with short, study, and obnoxious?” She committed as she rummaged inside the boxed, eyes glazing over the contents, not making any effort to actually organize the insides. You groan a bit as throw a clean kitchen towel at her face, unpacking the pots and pans. 

“That’s not very nice, Em.” She just huffed, tossing the towel on the couch, resting her chin in the softened edge.

“I ain’t here to be nice, I’m here to report on the story around here, and from what I’m seeing. It's ‘not very nice.’” You gave Em a hard look while she sent you one right back. You had to agree somewhat although begrudgingly. They did not leave… the best impression. The queen liked to throw under the table shade, the sentry of monsterkind is an outlandish perverted flirt, the co-captain of the royal is overwhelmingly upfront and incompatibly intimidating.

The only one whose introduction wasn’t jackshit was King Asgore. But at the same time, that person just left a lot to be unanswered… and for some reason, he left you this real disconcerting feeling in the pit of your stomach. But there’s got to be more to them… or at least I hope so... You shook yourself of this feeling as you placed a hand on your hip as you stare earnestly at your friend. 

“Em, give them a chance. You know what you always say to me, ‘There is no higher law in Journalism than to-’ “

“...’-to tell the truth and shame the devil,’ written by Walter Lippmann.” She finishes for you falling back first onto the carpet as she continued to pout. “I hate it when you do that.” You just chuckle as you moved to the counter, unwrapping the plates from their newspapery tomes.

“What, remind you that you have a heart deep inside that hollow chest of yours?” She groaned loudly as she rolled to her side to look up at you.

“Exactly that… You know I’m only like this is because-”

“You worry about me, I know.” You said finishing for her this time. She laughs before giving you that look you're all too familiar with.

“I’m sorry, Honey… I just don’t want you to sink that low again. I saw how half them monsters were acting towards you. I know ya wanna be here but I can’t stop thinking about how things might go south. I’m so scared that I’m gonna lose-..”

“You're not gonna lose me.” You cut her off, not giving her the breath to finish that sentence. Her eyes filled to the brim with worry that you had to send one of your most reassuring smiles as you walk to kneel down beside her to take her hands. “Not if I can help it, I promise you that. Plus I have a GPS, It’s impossible to ever be lost with that thing!” You say, trying to pass the suddenly oppressive atmosphere with some good old humor. She let out a half-hearted chuckle as she pulled you in for a hug. You melt into her, trying to steep as much emotional support into her as you can. “I’d never do that again…”

“I know, Honey Bee… I know.” After she said that you waited for her to release you, but when she didn’t, you knew this meant a prolonged cuddle session; you decide to get comfortable with her on the floor, forgetting the chores for now. You laid there thinking about what tomorrow will bring, unable to keep the boiling excitement in your gut.

_ ‘Working with monsters is going to be great, I know it.’ _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Discord
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> I have no clue why my links aren't working, but... here the URLs so you guys can look them up. Yes, there are in order in which you'll see them.
> 
> https://www1.nyc.gov/site/dcas/business/dcasmanagedbuildings/brooklyn-appellate-courthouse.page  
https://www.wbdg.org/images/courtroom_08.png  
https://www.nytimes.com/2012/01/26/nyregion/regal-office-in-brooklyn-is-envy-of-judges.html
> 
> this is the discord link (https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> My inspiration for the design of the courthouse stems from the Thurgood marshall courthouse, so if you want a better understanding of some of the scenery, I would suggest looking there.


	4. I Haven’t Given Up Just Yet (Final Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Please read the end of notes see them. I put them at the end to avoid spoiler, if you skip then then You have been warned. (It’s nothing too bad I think, but then again we may have different versions of ‘bad.’)

_ ‘Working with monsters was anything _ ** _but_ ** _ great.’ _

You wonder how you could have ever made such a fatal mistake. After that day's cuddle session, Mr. Willson gave you all a couple of days to unpack and to acquaint yourself with the employees and monsters. There was a decent amount of human employees there, and you were able to get to know them as well as you could have within the few days you met them. It was also during this week that you were faced with the most trouble. Surprising enough it wasn’t even from the humans, it was from the monsters! 

The way you were even able to meet the monsters was that the monsters were permitted into the hotel between the hours of 9:30am-10:30pm, although younger monsters were expected to return a bit earlier than that. This was acceptable because the hotel was the only secure area that was in easy access to the monsters; furthermore, they wanted to generate more monster/human interaction by using the hotel as the first stepping stone to a proper integration. On paper, the idea seems plausible, ingenious even, but you know what they say hindsight is 20/20. In the beginning, you thought things would go pretty well when you were roaming through the hotel, meeting your first little Migosp. They were so adorable but a bit shy, so you thought to give them a few of your favorite candies in hopes of fostering a good relationship with them. 

You couldn’t describe the feeling you had when you saw their cute little legs scurry over to you as they grabbed the sugary delight out of your hand, or how their tiny eyes seemed to sparkle up at you as though they held the whole universe in them. The squeal that broke loose from you was unworldly as you gushed at how they waddled off to show their prize to the other little monsters who you hadn’t noticed we're watching the whole ordeal from behind potted plants or water dispensers. They jabbered and chirped with envy amongst each other, some even daring to try and snatch the treat out of the little buds' claws.

“Hey, none of that! If you want some just come over here.” After your bold proclamation, you were promptly swarmed by any monster within a 10-meter radius, looking up at you with expectant eyes and open hands. And who are you to deny them!? They were just so cute, and you ended up sending them all away with candy in their hands and a smile on your face. You scan the crowd you gathered one last time to be sure you hadn’t missed anyone, and that was when you saw the most adorable dino monster child who was shuffling their feet nervously, unsure if they wanted to step forward to receive their treat. You smile welcomingly motioning for him to come right over. His approach was slow and filled with suspicion, but he could not hide the stars that shone brilliantly in his eyes when you offered his share of the treats.

“Gee, thanks! You’re real nice ain’t ya, lady?” Quipped the little yellow dinosaur monster in a red and black striped sweater. You grinned down at him as you unwrap a piece of candy for him, seeing as he lacked the required equipment to do so himself. You hover the sweet over his mouth, broaching for him to snag the snack in mid-air. He catches your drift and opens up with an audible ‘ahhh,’ as you toss it inside his mouth, and he proceeds to make very pleased sounds. If you were anyone else, you would have pinched him by his very plump cheeks.

“Aw, and you’re a little cutie pie!” He adopts your smile, beaming at the praise.

“Teehee, I don’t hear dat very often!” You tilt your head in question. How could such an adorable kid not be embraced for merely entering a room?

“Well, you should!” A light pink tint colors his cheeks as he whipped his tail happily.

“Heh, I like ya. We’re gonna be real good friends!” He said with a twirl before hopping excitedly to you. “The names Monsta’ Kid, but err’body calls me M.K.” 

“It's nice to meet you M.K, I’m Y/n.” Echoing his introduction as you open another piece of candy for him to which the stars in his eyes returned in full force.

“I’d hug ya, but as ya can see, I don’t got any arms!” You snicker popping the last candy into his mouth. You dust your hands off, making a show of it to signal you were all out of snacks.

“Well, I appreciate the thought, now run along guys. I still got an apartment to settle into.” All the monsters seem to understand and scampered off, well other than M.K, who lingered.

“We’re friends now... ain’t we, Y/n?” As he looked up at you, his honey-brown eyes glinting in the hallway lighting as if begging for you not to reject his very modest offer.

_ ‘So cute, so cute, SO CUTE!’ _

“Of course, pipsqueak! Come by whenever you’re always welcome.” He nodded eagerly as he tattered away. 

You go back to your apartment, thinking you had just done God's work. What you didn’t know was that it was only the start of the horrors to come. You could have never imagined that twenty-four hours later would be the day the pranks began. Those little devils put up such a front. Acting all sweet and innocent, probably to lure you into a false sense of security. 

It all started with the Whimsuns. They would fly overhead and drop little posted notes that would read stupid sayings like. “Look up,” “Above you,” and “Stuck the landing,” afterward they would giggle and flutter away out of your reach. Then came the froggits, they would sit in the middle of the halls and ‘accidentally’ trip you up, or pop out of nowhere to startle you; only to hop away too fast for you to grab them by their chubby little cheeks. Though none of their pranks could ever compare to the one you called ‘Demon King,’ Satan incarnate otherwise known as M.K. He was indeed a wolf in sheep’s clothing when the two of you first met, shy even. 

Who would have guessed that he would be the worst when it came to the prank war, and his schemes weren’t short from sheer genius. From gluing mugs to tables to splashing you with homemade invisible ink, you name it, and this little fiend has done it. You actually were recovering from one of his most recent pranks, to which he had placed pink dye inside all the hand soap dispensers and inserted a tricky puzzle to where you were given a minute to find the value of some fucking boxes? 

You frantically attempt to solve the puzzle until you just caved in and started inserting random digits. Not that it mattered because you couldn’t guess the damn number in time. Now you had to head to work drenched in neon pink ink. You flick the excess off your hands, grumbling as you exit the woman’s bathroom stomping down the hall until you recognize a figure that was quick to make themselves scarce.

“Why, you little _brat!” _

“AH, I’M SO SORRY!”

“Oh, you sure will be!” You promised as you charged after the fleeing child, not sure if he was cackling from the thrill of the chase or the fear of being caught. Unfortunately for you, this little monster was extremely advanced in the art of evasion, so it wasn’t long before he was miles away leaving you no hope of catching him today. Lil’ brat must’ve gotten good at running away because of the number of people who have yet to pay him back for the tricks he's pulled.

“M.K! If I ever get ahold of you, I’ll-...” You’re cut off by his laughter, and it took everything in you to not throw the nearest item, which was a lamp, towards the child’s back.

“Teehee, see ya wouldn’t wanna be ya!” He panted as he blew a raspberry at you. You growled his name one last time before he was out of sight. “Smell ya later Y/N!” He giggled, and then he was gone as were your chances of revenge. You slowed to a stop resting hands onto your knees while you gasp for air. Once you feel light, you won't pass out from the lack of oxygen reaching your brain, you start to stalk off to the place you are actually supposed to be. You sigh as you look depressingly at your now ruined attire, was nothing sacred?

“Non-hostile, they said, non-hostile my ass! If I run into one more gag by those demons again, I swear I will hunt every last one of them down and have them eat some of my awards winning pancakes.” Cause you know, kill them with kindness. You mumble under your breath, squeezing your papers tight to your chest as you emotionally prepare yourself to deal with miss royal pain in the ass. That was yet another problem you, unfortunately, came around to discovering working for the monsters here at Ebott. After your break, you were all given the green light to start working on your project and to get the ball rolling for the ‘Go-Go monsters’ initiative. 

Since there were two PR representatives, you both decide to divide the work evenly while gearing them both towards your strengths. David would be in charge of handling pitches with outside journalists and creating and executing public outreach events and media relations. You would be in charge of writing speeches, writing the distribute press releases, writing for the monsters blog, and coming up with a crisis public relation strategies if the problem ever arises. You and David agreed to take turns with social media promotions and negative whiplash online together once the website was finished. After David and you had decided who handles what, you both agreed that he’ll focus on human relations while you the monsters. Having concluded that it would be more useful to gather information separately, then come together once the proper data was collected. You were excited to start working with the monsters because why else would you uproot your entire life otherwise? 

What you did not expect was for the Queen of monsterkind to be such a mythic bitch. Now you were never one to pass harsh judgment unless it was well deserved and hell. She fucking earned it. During all the turmoil you had with the other monsters, the Queen would more often than not turn a blind eye despite your pleading to have it stop. Then there were the slick remarks she would make about you. It would range from your attire, your work ethic, and right down to your speech. It was really starting to bug the hell out of you, and honestly, you don’t know how much more you can take. 

The worst part was that she wouldn’t tell you anything about monster kind! How were you to promote them and show them in a more positive light if you knew next to nothing about them? She would say nothing more than about their desire to reach the surface, which was all nice and dandy, but you needed more. The public needs to be able to relate to these new and strange creatures. They need to be able to see the indistinguishable link that ties them to the monsters, and It’s your job to find the similarities between the two races to bridge the gap between the two. 

Having said that, her pussyfooting around the subject was pissing you off, especially when you couldn’t ask for any other monsters either. The monsters you met so far were non-verbal, shy, or too elusive for you to ask for an interview. Plus, most monsters were still relatively reclus to the mountain where humans are even prohibited from entering, according to the King, and Queens wishes to protect their people. Understandable by how out of touch, they still are to the surface. Though that really puts you in a rock and a hard place. Especially with how your chat with David went the other day.

***Two days before***

_ “So, Y/n tell me something juicy.” David urges you on as he twirled his pen erratically in his fingers as he gazes attentively at you, ready to be enlightened. You trace your thumbs tentatively against your palm as you avoid his eyes taking a massive gulp of air before divulging head first into this train wreck. _

_ “Okay... So they have this weird knock ritual they do-” You began hurriedly hoping to buy some time, but too bad for you David was far keener than that, so was quick to interrupt you. _

_ ''Yeah, know about that already. Experienced it first hand, plus that’s far from exciting.” He pointed out his eyes narrowing when he saw the sweat start to bead on your forehead. “What else you got.” You continue to fiddle with your hands, seeing if you could melt any further into your seat. Once you figured that evaporating into thin air wasn’t an option you disclosed with David, that was all you were able to gather from them. That and they like to pull tricks on you, but you don’t think that helps their case much. _

_ “You're kidding.” _

_ “I’m not.” _

_ “I need more than that, Y/n.” He complained as he slouched into his seat with a frustration that you can relate too well to. _

_ “I know, I’m fucking trying!” You say feeling as though you need to defend your efforts. “But Queeny won’t spill the beans, and I-“ _

_ “Whoa, there bestie. I wasn’t blaming you, so chill.” He instructed with that smile of his that always seem to calm you. _

_ “Sorry, I'm just… stressed.” _

_ “Hah, a little? Don’t worry about it bestie, I believe in you.” He adds, seeking to reassure you, though, all you feel is a shame for having brought nothing to the table. You felt a dull ache building in the center your palms from you digging your nails too deeply into them. As frustration itself settles in the furrow of your eyebrows and the stiffness of your shoulder blades. You apologize again, but David consoles you, clarifying that there’s no need to rush and to try your best and that you’ll get a breakthrough one of these days. You appreciate his encouragement despite the overwhelming incompetence you are feeling. _

_ “Just give me a couple more days, David, that's all I need.” _

_ “Of course, I know you can do it, even if you have to wring it out them!” _

_ “...I just might have to...” _

***Present***

All in all, you were getting nowhere fast, making you unable to supply David with any new info, hence preventing him from catching the attention of journalists and news reporters. Therefore making it impossible to shift the monster narrative in a more positive light. The only other time you were able to meet her royal bitchiness was when you met together every other day for the past two weeks. You both would sit in the meeting room to discuss the goals for the project. Well, mostly, you talk to the free space as Queen Toriel either agreed or disagreed with specific topics and by that, you mostly meant oppose, meanwhile Undyne just kinda hung in the background very bored. Your feet began to drag as the feeling of dread pooled over you but picked up when you saw on a nearby clock that you were going to be late. 

_ ‘Let’s try to actually get results Y/n. Be calm. Be confident. You know what you’re doing. But first, let’s try to get there on time.’ _

Stopping at your own personal hell, a deep sigh from escapes your lips as you knock on the door as you saw Jamie had done previously. Four times with two clicks of your heel, then wait a moment to hear a response, good a long whistle was returned, allowing you to enter.

“Evening, Your Majesty, The Queen.” You greet as you enter, performing the small courtesy before heading to lay down your files on to the desk. “Please excuse the intrusion.” The queen doesn’t really acknowledge you other than with a brief moment of eye contact and a scoff when she takes note of your ruin clothing.

“You’re late.” _ ‘By like two minutes.’_

“Ah, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“That is what you said the last time, my child.” ‘_I am _ ** _not_ ** _ a child.’_

“And I am very sorry, but I ran into a bit of trouble on my way over.” _‘Like can you not see I’m covered in ink, or are you suddenly fucking blind.’_

“I see, perhaps you should be more careful, I shall excuse you for today then.” _‘Why thank you so much for your generosity, you bitch.’_

“Thank you, Your Majesty…”

“You are welcome.” ‘_Fuck you.’ _

She looked away, hiding her judgment behind an already poured cup of tea. You're somewhat peeved that she did not wait for you; nevertheless, you let the somewhat rude gesture wash over you, telling yourself that it’s not the end of the world. You turn to greet Undyne but were met with Sans instead. “Uhhh…?” You vocalize silently asking where she is. The queen ignores you completely while Sans eyelights glanced between the two of you before falling back to sink comfortably into the loaf seat.

“heh, ‘dyne busy doin’ guard work, y’er stuck with me today, doll.” You nod, taking note that he hadn’t at all changed from the last time that you saw him. He was wearing the same outfit, and that sly grin on his face… even if something did feel a bit more tense about it. You just sigh again as you turn to exchange greetings with Sans, who openly expressed his amusement at your pinky dyed self. 

“Good evening Mr. Aster.” 

”sweetheart, wats with da fashion statement?” You look at him flatly while pulling back a strand of hair in a futile attempt to look presentable. 

“Well, M.K thought it would be funny to set up a puzzle prank on me, and If I didn’t solve it…haha. I guess you can see how well that worked out.” 

”pftttt, pink kinda suits ya don’t it, doll?” Annoyingly you heard Sans chortle behind you, and you forced yourself to remain unbothered by this lack of empathy. You simply pull out a pen preparing to drop down any notes the queen might so kindly like to add to the discussion, knowing deep down it’s a pipe dream.He really thinks the kid likes you? You had to stifle a sneer at the thought. If this is his fondness, then what's the opposite side of the spectrum like. “the lil’ rascal pulls the best japes-...” Huh? That’s a term you’re unfamiliar with.

“Japes, what’s that?” He pauses in the middle of his snickering about how funny M.K’s high jinks were, to look at you in astonishment. It was as though Sans did not understand how foreign the concept was to you.

“it’s... like, ya know?” He alluded with many different hand gestures trying to visually communicate his own experience with one you’ve never had. When he fails to transmute the message and discerns that you had no fucking clue as to what he was talking about, he drew back. 

“you really don’t know?” He asks as he takes time to look at you thoroughly, and when you nod your head ‘yes’ he hummed thoughtfully to himself as he stuffed his hands into pockets with a noncommittal shrug. “huh, guess you humans _are_ different from us monsters?”

“What does being human have anything to do with-?”

“it’s ‘cause you’re human that you don’t get it,” Sans said, cutting you off with a chuckle when he saw your confused expression. “didn’t they tell ya? that’s just how us monsters-” Woah... was he going to dive into the culture of the monsters? Finally! You’re quickly snatching up your pen and paper, thrilled you’re finally getting somewhere after two weeks of this bullshit. Is what you would say if you hadn’t heard a certain someone interrupt him.

“That is enough, Sans. I am sure Miss L/n has more important tasks to attend to other than delving into trivial matters, such as our monster mannerisms. She could never begin to understand, and it would simply confuse her to no end, so let us, please spare her even the mere thought of it.” Sans looks between the two of you, giving one last amused smile before leaning further into his seat, saying no more. You had not wanted to punch someone in the face more than in that moment, but you call upon all the restraint you can muster as you turn to face the queen. You lock eyes with her. Gathering the strength to let loose for the last couple of days.

“Actually, looking into monster culture would be really helpful. The public is still inquisitive about your kind, and it would be a great opportunity-..” 

“I thought I said that it wasn’t any of your concern? What makes you think that if I deem the matter unimportant to you, that this same information would be essential for your entire race to know? As if merely the quantity of your people would change that fact?” ‘_Ouch, okay, that stings. But you are so close Y/n, don’t give up. Wring it out of them if you got to!’ _

“Yes, I understand that but-...”

“And be sure that you do understand, it is unimportant. Let us begin our outreach discussion.”

“Wait just a minute-!” You say rushing forward to get a word in. You were not going to let her silence you again, not this time, not when you promised to get something out of these tight-lipped monsters. You refused to walk out of this godforsaken office without a scrap again. Queen of the assholes was going to tell you something, whether she wanted to or not. 

Unfortunately for you, the Goddesses above detested your very being. By their will, they caused you to topple over and spill your once neatly color-coded files into a jumbled up mess onto the floor. “Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, excuse me.” Sputtering an apology as you fall to the floor to right your own clumsiness. She just huffs as you hear her mutter something you just could not believe.

“How could they send someone such as yourself to us, my child.” The Queen sighs as if she were a disappointed parent. You had to clench your jaw so tight to the point of possibly chipping a tooth to swallow down your rage.

“Please do take your job seriously. We do not have time for your dilly dally. With haste, pick up your items so that we may move on.” How dare she. How dare she lecture you? How does she have the gall to imply that you of all people do not deserve to be here? She could never understand just how hard it was for you. The courage you had to scrounge up just to get to Ebott. That was unacceptable. You could feel the deepest parts of yourself boil over, and before you could even stop it, that silver tongue of yours was already firing off. 

“Yeah, not a lot of people wanna volunteer, and now I can see why.” You grumble as your eyes clash swords with Queen Toriel, whose expression was just as fierce.

“What is it that you’re implying, _H__uman_?” She looked taken aback at your new attitude seeing as you had been respectful up until this point, but to be honest, you were at your wits end with this chick.

“I believe I said that not many people are willing to work for assholes, _ monster _ . I mean, I beg your pardon, _ Queen Toriel Dreamer _ , ruler of the _ monsters _.” Sans did the ‘ohhh’ as if he were watching a new episode of Housewives of New Jersey. Queen Toriel, on the other hand, did not look as amused. She looked utterly enraged as she slowly stood above you, balling her paws tightly in front of her as golden yellow eyes pierced dangerously down at you. In all seriousness, it was hella intimidating, and if you weren’t fueled by your own need to prove yourself, you would have definitely soiled yourself.

“What was that again, _Human_?” She challenges, all but growling at you. However, you stood your ground as you rose up from your crouching position crossing your arms across your chest. You knew that her question was rhetorical and, in fact, a warning. Too bad you weren’t very good at taking a fucking hint.

“I thought you would have heard me with your _ ‘superior hearing,’_ but I guess that’s also not a monster thing.” ‘ _ Offf, yikes… too far?’ _

“Why I never! What can you possibly know, my child? We monsters-..” ‘_**Child**_,_ a child, really? Nevermind, I’m pissed.’ _

“That’s exactly it, I don’t know, and you won’t tell me! How am I to rally supporters to your side when you can’t even be on mine?”

“We are not on the same side, we simply need to work together-...”

“As if we’ve been doing that!” You huff, throwing your hands up in frustration. “I’ve been walking here day in and day out, praying you’ll give me even a crumb to work with. But no, all you’ve been is a massive asshole since the day we met!” You groan rubbing your temples.

”When you do decide to talk about monsterkind, you simply recycle what the public already knows, never diving deeper to explain the subject. You blatantly ignore or avoid my questions even though I answer yours in earnest detail.” 

“And what of it?” She edged on, taking a step towards you that you unconsciously retreated from. Her eyes now scorch with a vigor that, for the most part, had been vacant during other discussions. It’s a wonder as to where the Queen hid all this passion, possibly underneath that resting bitchface of hers. “Am I obligated to cater to a human, an outsider, with the very most sensitive information, albeit about our ways of life, our very being, just because she wills it to be so?”

“That is not what I meant.” ‘_She’s really twisting my words around.’ _

“Then what do you mean then, _ Human_? That because you answered a few petty questions, that you had the freedom to not answer, I am to offer an equal exchange despite my willingness to not do so?”

“What, No? I didn’t say that! I just wanted you to help me spread awareness about you, and maybe a bit of your culture so that our races can bond-...” She interjects with a haughty laugh, dismissing you with a wave of her paw.

“There you go with your piddle ramblings again. Your hidebound ideas of your entire race accepting us Monsters solely based upon whether they can pass a trivia exam on how well they know us does not fill me with the utmost confidence.” She retorted. You didn’t want to agree with what the queen was saying, but a part of it made sense. Knowledge was power, and power can be dangerous in the hands of someone unfit to wield it. You can understand her wariness, that perhaps she is afraid that whatever information she extends may come back to bite her in the ass. She is entirely valid in her fear, and she is right to not want to put her trust into a random human; she just met with the fate of her entire race in her hands.

You understood that. You knew that, and yet the upset in your belly did not settle. No, it bubbled and stirred and threatened to foam over. You know how the monster situation is slowly escalating to a point where the curious are turning into the fearful and fearful humans are deadly ones. If they want a shot at living peaceful living on the surface, they need to satisfy human curiosity to a certain extent so that they are willing to be more open-minded. Every second Toriel fights you on this, is another person lost, and one more enemy gained.

“That is not what I’m trying to do here, and I think you know that.” You say trying to reign in your emotions, seeking to reason with her. You want to make this work, you have to. You try to communicate this through your eyes as they flicker deliberately at her immobile ones. “I am doing my best to represent you to the public in the most effective way I can. I am not asking you to share your cult secrets, I am asking you to give me something, _ anything _ I can work with so that humans don’t have a reason to stuff you back into that mountain!” 

The stillness in the room had become so thick that it was palatable. If there ever was a time in which you could retract every single thing you’ve said and immediately regretted, this would definitely be sitting comfortably at number seven. You felt that you may have triggered something in the monsters as their expression contorted into something dreadful, and you felt the weight of Emma’s warnings crawling up your back.

_ “Correction, non-hostile. I’ve known plenty of assholes to know the difference.” _

_ “ ...-To work for literal monsters which we have yet to confirm are even fucking friendly.” _

You gulp down the ball that was growing firmly in your throat as you try and fail to not cower under the pressure the two are asserting. The anger inside you is wobbling into the lines of anxiety. It was disconcerting because that was not at all how you wanted this conversation to go. Queen Toriel presses on despite the fact you clearly showing signs of distress and discomfort at the alarming shift in the argument. She ignores the way your hands are clamped so tightly together that your knuckles have turned white. She doesn’t notice the way you’ve shrunken into yourself or how a light tremor has taken control of your entire body. No, she raves on.

“Do not play me for a fool, _ Human_. I am not blinded in the ways of your species, I know for certain that the more you learn of our race, the more hatred will be spewed between us. It is a pointless and quite pathetic feat that you are trying to accomplish, so leave it where it lies at once. This will be my last and final warning.” The amount of pure animosity the queen had uttered with those words did well to resurface a fear within you. One, you had attempted to bury deep inside you, only for it to be ripped out of you without any volition. It was of no surprise when your once heated gaze could no longer meet hers and had turned to burn hot holes into the carpet the longer your eyes were upon it.

“What is it you expect me to do?” You hissed out, fed the fuck up with her insistence to be so motherfucking difficult. You can't stand the way her cold scrutiny bore into you with a disapproval you could not swallow. No, you refused to just _ take _ it, at least not yet. You knew you would not last for much longer, so you push past the temptation to give in and give up prying your gaze up from the floor. Your bitter stare could never compare to the righteous sovereignty in hers, but for now, that was the best you could do. You gather the thin threads of your determination before you let her have it.

“Cause I hate to inform you, but I am not a goddamn miracle worker!” You croaked as you wiped irritably at the tears that began forming from your ever wary eyes. “Why do you hate me so much? I just want to help, and you’re making it so damn hard… Do you even want to be here, cause your not even fucking _ trying_?” You add, feeling childish when you stomped your foot at the end, but you did it. You said it, and you didn’t give a flying fuck anymore. Well, at least you wish you hadn’t. You know better than any that you did. You were never one for confrontation, so you did best to avoid it whenever possible, and if circumstances called for such, well, let’s say it impacted you greatly. It often ended with emotions running high and someone getting hurt, and more often than not, that person is you.

That seemed to ignite a passion deep within the Queen. If the sudden stiffness of her shoulders was anything to go by. The indignation in her glare spoke a thousand words as you watched her pelt bristle all around her. The air started to buzz slowly around you, but it was so subtle that one could confuse it for building tension.

“I, as any monster, have long awaited for our time to stride under the sky once again. Despite the many that have long passed and shall never be able to exercise such a privilege.” The buzzing soon became palatable as you swore you could taste it on the tip of your tongue, leaving behind a tingling sensation. You thought it was just you, but a glance to Sans left you feeling a tad unsure. He was looking at Toriel with a guarded expression as his body seemed to tense, readying himself. For what? You were not sure.

“tori, the kid...”

“_You will do well to silence your tongue_!” She blared, the acid in her voice leaving no room to argue as an unseen energy pulse through every corner of the room. He flinched back, sealing his lips as a scarlet sweat beaded his forehead. It was becoming harder for you to catch your breath, but before you could realize even that you were pressed under the Queen’s cold glare. “What would a human-like you know of ** _effort_**? You can never begin to grasp the mere concept that I have cultivated and refined for centuries? What adversities we have fought against that stars forbidden barrier we’ve been confined to, for decade after decade and decades still. Only to what? Be released from our tortuous prison and be met with such abhorrent creatures!”

“tori, calm down. for real, y’er mag-..” The Queen was far beyond the hearing realm by now, and no doubt, all her senses was entirely clouded in her ire. The room slowly began to fade into darkness, the details of the room disappearing until it was just the Queen and you. A firm tug pulled at the center of your chest, and before your mind could catch up, stood there before you was a small cartoonish heart. It was a pale green that had a transparent sheen over it that you could best describe as a glass case. If the circumstances were different, you might have stopped to admire it. Instead, your stomach wrenched at the sight. You wanted nothing more than to put it back where it belonged, the desire to have it to be safe and out of sight was overwhelming. Your eyes glazed over it, unable to look away until the Queen's voice broke the spell, commanding your attention once more.

“I have been _ trying_, every day now and before our venture from the Underground. You do not know half of my soul ache, nor what I have lost in my effort to _ try_. My peace, My love, My ** _soul_**! You know none of it. Don’t you dare say that I do not _ try_!” She wielded her verbal assault as naturally as a samurai slicing down their enemies with their beloved blade. And it hurt… and not metaphorically. With every barb word, came a paralyzing pulse from deep inside your core. Your chest was feeling constricted. A moist bulking forming in the back of your throat was quickly following a slight tremor in hand. You furrowed your eyebrows as you were unable to understand what was happening around you. You were scared, confused, and in pain. 

“ t o r i e l, s t o p i t n o w.” And like that, it was gone. The little glowing heart was shot back inside you, a sharp pang striking you right in between the breasts. You could not help but draw your hands up to it, nursing it like it were an invisible wound. 

“What _ was _ that?” You said through gasps, falling painfully to your knees as you weirdly felt unable to support your weight any longer. The Queen uncharacteristically rushed towards you in a worry, a comforting paw reaching out to you, and might’ve made contact if not for you flinching so hard away from it. “_Don’t fucking touch me!_” You shrieked as you curled into yourself, hugging your sides as you focused on preventing your stomach from lurching. 

She retreated her hand and sent a concerned look to Sans, who glanced between the two of you before shrugging, looking uncomfortable at the scene. You didn’t attempt to understand the silent exchange the two commenced after that. Closing your eyes as you concentrated on grounding yourself back to planet earth. It wasn’t until your breath was steady did you dare to peer back toward the two growingly anxious monsters. You wobble to your feet as if you were a newly born foal. You ignored the Queens hovering, who looked ready to catch you if you buckled over again. You wave her hands away stumbling to lean against the desk and therefore putting a comfortable distance between the monsters and you

“I’m fine, just don’t… please just keep your hands the hell away from me.” You snapped, not meaning for your words to carry that much bite, but you were so emotionally strung you couldn’t muster the will to care. “Now, tell me. What the fuck was that?”

“My stars, Language.” She chided, her tone lacking any edge it used to, despite the newfound gentleness, the words that were said still fill you with a rage you were quite eager to quench. As you prepared to rip her a new one, she stilled you with a silencing palm. “That…” she trailed off looking unsettled at the thought of retelling today’s happenings but knew from the look in your eye she had no choice. She clenched her paws tight in front of her before she resumed where she left off. “My child, that was a confrontation.”

“A confront-what?”

“It is how we monsters interact, but more often than not fight.”

“But why was it painful, and what was that little heart thing?” Toriel seemed to cringe at that, her maw opens and close unsure of how to answer the question. It wasn’t long until she shut it entirely and looked to the floor, ashamed. You gave her a moment to collect her thoughts, but when it seemed like she was content to remain silent, you were about to ask again. Before the question could even slip your lip Sans seem to step up and answer it for her.

“ain’t ya heart sweet cheeks, dat was y’er soul. it gets pulled out during confrontation, which is normal, but da power in tori’s words was filled with enough intent ta do damage, which was why it hurt like hell. can do a lot’a damage if ya ain’t careful, especially when da souls all exposed like dat.” He declosed for her, rocking back and forth on his heels retreating from the conversation once more. As if woken from a spell as she looked up towards you with her looking mortified and wanting to defend herself.

“I.. I may have gotten overly emotional and had taken things… too far and lured you into a confrontation.”

“Oh, _ ‘I may have taken things too far,_’ she says?” You sneered, fixing a harsh glare on her while your hands covered the spot the little heart melted into. Unable to stop yourself from being a bit vindictive, but who could blame you? Sure, you learned something new about monsterkind, cool. All you had to do was get the Queen of monsters riled up enough to pull your fucking soul out of your chest to essentially _ fight _ you!

“I can do without the Attitude, my child.”

“And I can do without the demeaning tone, Your Majesty.” A burst of lightning was exchanged between your eyes and continued to crackle until Toreil broke the contact with a heavy sigh.

“It’s … I am sorry.” For the short period that you’ve known this evil witch, this may have been the first time she has ever spoken so tenderly to you. It came so much of a shock that you staggered back, checking to make sure she hadn’t grown a second head. She rolled her delicate doe eyes as she lowered her gaze to meet yours taking the smallest step towards you. You made a step back, caution still riddling your mind from the terrifying experience from earlier.

“It seems as though I have been… less than pleasant with you.” At least she had the decency to look ashamed, which you could appreciate. “And my conduct was less than what’s expected from a royal such as myself...” She trailed off as she wrung her paws together, eyebrows knitting sorrowfully into each other. She looked as though she wished the silence would fill the room with the answers you were dying to know and the ones she was dreading to answer. You let out a puff of breath, and you wave with your hands to prompt her forward. 

“I will not beg for your forgiveness, but I do ask you to understand where I am coming from. You’ve done nothing to deserve that, but please do not interpret my actions as malice towards you, my child. I do not hate you.” You return that statement with a sarcastic laugh. 

“You could have fooled me.”

“I do not hate you.”

“Then what is it? Cause you sure as hell don’t like me!”

“Language.”

“Fuck you.”

You both at yet another standstill, neither wanting to give in. Neither of you giving in until… until your resolve crumbled right beneath your feet. Your insecurities doing what they do best, crawling up your back, and tearing apart any semblance of certainty you had built up till now. 

_ ‘I can’t do this. What did I think this was? Was I naive enough to believe this was some kind of fate? Emma was right… I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. I never know what the hell I’m doing. Why am I so...so stupid? I can’t do this, I can’t do any of this anymore. I gotta get out of here. I gotta get out of here NOW.’ _

“Fine then, good luck with your journey to the surface.” You retort as you stomp towards the door, but before you could leave, the Queen’s voice tore through your muddled mind stopping your hasty retreat.

“Wait, please wait!” Your hand hovered over the handle. “Let me explain myself, please…Then if you still wish to leave, I will not stop you.” You swallow the lump at the back of your throat, and after a considerable silence, you turn to her. The least you can do is let her say her piece… that’s all you had to do.

“...Okay…” You said with a sigh as you crossed your arms glowering at the floor like it was the one that wronged you. “I’ll listen, but that’s it.”

“Thank you, that is all I ask of you.” The worried crease in her forehead relaxed as she gave you a smile that couldn’t seem to reach her eyes, no matter how much she may have wanted it to. You were determined to keep the glare you held onto her to remain firm. In spite of that, you could feel the corners of your mask already chipping at the edges.

“It was not you, never you, not even a single soul here in this facility. It was always mankind…” Her voice was so delicate as if it were to shatter at any moment. You were taken aback by this, squinting a little to ensure it were still the Queen talking. It was just so unnatural for such a sharp tongue witch to sound so… broken. “The mankind that slain us, hunted us as if we were a sport. Ensnared us in traps so cruel you wouldn’t dare use it upon even the most ferocious of beasts. Imprisoned us to a mountain with the intent to have us quite literally _ waste _ away.” Massive golden tears streamed down her cheeks; however, that did not deter from the pure strength that exuded from her. “The humans that stole my beloved children from me are whom I hate… and with every fiber of my being, but you. It is not you who I should hate, and for that I apologize.” There was a rage deep inside her eyes that you would have missed if you were distracted by the gentle coolness pooling at the corners of her eyes. 

If you were honest, a large part of you was still angry at the goat monster. You didn’t want your anger to be quenched by some sob story. You wanted to be spiteful. You wanted to be resentful. You _wanted_ to be hateful. You wanted that so much… but watching the fire in her large amber eyes extinguish itself bit by bit had only left a sour taste in your mouth. You couldn’t stop the waves of empathy that plowed over whatever negative feelings you had left. Monsters were killed? Imprisoned? You were just told that they were trapped in the mountain, not that they were forced there by your kind. Unfortunately, you cannot say you were surprised. Now you can understand why she was so standoffish, humans didn’t have the best track record.

‘_Fuck…’ _You thought as you cross the room back to your previous spot with your arms crossed.

“What you did was not okay.”

“I do not expect your forgiveness, just that we can continue to work together… for the betterment of monsterkind, I beseech you.” She reaffirms as the furrow in her brow deepens, anticipating your answer, and from the look of her, you assumed she wasn’t expecting a positive one. You have half a mind to prove her assumptions right…

“For the betterment of monsterkind...” You scoff sharply, letting the queen squirm little before you let a small smile slip. “I guess that’s a cause I can get behind.” Her eyes had widened a tad bit while tilting her head to the side. You had caught her glimpsing at the center then back to your face with light concern still tracing her delicate form. You smile a bit bigger as you shrug your shoulders, trying to fold your arms across your chest as nonchalantly as passable. You still felt really uneasy about the whole soul thing, but honest to god you wanted nothing more than to put it out of your mind.” 

_ ‘I gen-to-fuckingly can not deal with any more emotions right now. I need a damn nap… and maybe a drink or two.” _

“It’s not the worst someone’s treated me, you **goat** to try harder than that!” You tease trying to wave off the last of your discomfort with a joke that Toriel appreciates as she laughs openly while Sans snickers in the background. Once the two quietly settle themselves, the Queen takes a moment to wipe away the remains of her tears away. 

“Good one, my child…” She said with an impish glint in her eye while taking a look about the room until glancing down the hand she used to wipe away her tears, grinning further. “We would have lost such a **golden** opportunity if we had lost you.” You both share a laugh, reveling in the ridiculousness of it all. You trace the side of your thumb against your inner palm, eyes flickering towards the queen debatingly, before finally holding your hand out to her. You tried to send her your most, ‘I’m 100% comfortable with social interaction, and definitely would not run off to the moon if I were given a chance,’ smile as you reign in your nerves.

“Let's start over, would that be okay with you?” You proposed protruding a confidence you did not feel. Yes, it seems like you and Queen Toriel have worked out most of the kinks you two have, yet you question it. Up till now, you hadn’t shared the most exceptional interaction with the goat monster. In fact, all of them had been less than pleasant up until this point. Not knowing if your renewed relationship will last fills you with **uncertainty**

That is why it comes to a great relief when she takes your outstretched hand graciously in her paw with that nurturing smile across her face. You weren’t as nervous as you thought you’d be when holding her hand. In fact, you haven't felt any sort of anxiety doing so. It may have been due to the fact the Queen had not resembled a human in the least. You let go of her hand, gathering your items from the floor, holding them tightly to your chest. Her palm was so warm, reminding you much of the gleaming summer sun hitting your skin for the first time after a long winter. 

“Yes, I would like that very much.” You part take in one more smile and tender moment before heading slowly to the door. 

“Well, that’s all the time I have with you for today…We’ll continue this chat tomorrow, won’t we?” You quip, not really giving room to the contrary. You may have put all the drama you two just had under the bridge. You still couldn’t bring yourself, to forget just yet. That pain, that **fear** … you couldn’t deal with all that right now feeling like retreating is the best option as of now. Plus, you both can do good with a little space to give the other time to collect themselves before regrouping. Toriel seems to sense that. If the twinge of guilt that crinkled at the sides of her smile were anything to go by.

“That is alright with me, My ch-... Miss L/n. I’ll be sure that this time around I will try to answer whatever questions you may have if I am able. I can’t promise I can address all that you might have as protecting my peoples' secrets will come first and foremost; however, I will be honest this time.” You smile.

“Thank you, that is all I ever asked for.” You said as you made your way to the door, readying yourself to leave but not before departing some final words. “I know it is really hard right now, but if living on the surface is something you want, then you got to get along with the humans that live on it. And it would be in your best interest to not berate the few humans who are willing to offer their assistance. I want to help, but you need to let me.” 

“As so you made clear, I’ll be relying on you then… See you tomorrow, Miss L/n.”

“Just call me Y/n, Your Majesty.” You said with a good-natured laugh. She looks at you with surprise in her eyes, but before you could even question it was replaced by a brilliant smile, she has never shown before.

“Then, Y/n, you may call me Toriel.” You couldn’t stop the grin that formed across your cheeks.

“Then, I’ll be seeing you, Toriel.”

“Be seeing you. My child, Y/n.” Out of all the times, she has called you ‘my child,’ this one had probably been the most endearing. You waved her goodbye, exiting the room to stroll down the hall. Admittedly, you weren’t actually looking forward to your next meeting with the queen, but the prospect of actually getting some useful information was promising. You knew you could never hold a grudge for long anyway. You just needed some time.

The hope of learning about the monsters and Toriel, at all times last, is allowing you to get started on your main game plan… and just the thought of it warms your insides. Although you were excited for what tomorrow will bring, albeit the deep need to blow off some steam, and what better way to do that than to drown yourself in lots and lots of alcoholic beverages. 

_ ‘Hopefully, Em and D-dawg are still up… I know they’re always down for a good time.’ _If you weren’t imagining the tons of mayhem you and your besties were going to be getting up to, you might have noticed how two very familiar scarlet eyes were following you. No, it wasn’t until you were about to turn down into the elevator that you had felt a sudden chill crawl down your spine and the inability to move a step further did you know something was way off. A cold sweat began to trickle down your neck as slight tremors pulsated throughout your entire body. It was like your body's fight or flight responses were activated and put into overdrive. For what you did not know.

“ain’t it a bit rude to walk by and not say so much as a hi? well, ain’t that somethin’...” Your whole world view was turned onto its axis as you were spun around by a force you had yet to explain, to be met with a very familiar skeleton. “good thing i’mma nice enough fella that i’ll let ya off dis time…” You don’t know why your nerves are so shot, but you write them off because of the events from earlier today.

“I-uuh … Mr. Aster, i-I didn’t mean to, I umm -...” You stammer off trying to explain yourself, not understanding what’s happening as your uneasiness continues to cloud your mind.

“aww ya don’t gotta be scared, doll. i ain’t gonna eat ya, unless ya ask me  _ real _ nice.” He said with a slow wink, and that charismatic smile of his seem to carry the power to calm your fried nerves, and you don’t mean figuratively. After him saying that the strange weight in your chest had melted away instantly. It was jarring at how quickly he was able to put you at ease with his flirtatious jokes and charming smiles. Honestly, it was strange and left you feeling more than a bit unnerved. You take a small breath out while sending him a weak smile to which he seems to take pride in.

“Mr. Aster, I’ll have to decline your uh...” You watch Sans eyes wander across your body for the second time you’ve known this shameless creature. He does you one better though, making you the unfortunate witness to him taking this red slug-like appendage from the depths of his black hole of a jaw to slither it across the bottom set of his teeth. It disappears back into his mouth as though it were never there in the first place, and you would have believed so if it weren’t for the trail of red saliva that was left in its wake. If he wasn't so fucking gross, you might have been the slightest bit intrigued by how a skeleton has a tongue. Instead, you couldn’t stop the disgusted shiver he gave you as you force the repulsed look off your face. “...offer.” You finish, pressing your files closer to better cover your chest as you raise an apathetic brow in his direction.

“And you shouldn’t sneak up on people. Now _ that’s _ rude.” You jest, recovering a bit of your **backbone** … heh. He returns a deep chuckle shrugging off your reprimand. You glance down the hall nervously as you shift from foot to foot. You have no clue as to why Sans has stopped you, especially with how today’s meeting went. ‘ _ Maybe he wants to check up on me? Sweet, but why do I doubt that?’ “ _Was there something that you needed, Mr. Aster? Because if it's about tod-...”

”sans.”

‘_If one more person interrupts me today, I swear to God! Wait…’ _

“What?”

“just call me sans, sweetheart.” He purred, leaning into you with half-lidded eyes. You smiled politely to him while you veered a respective distance away.

“Yeah… I don’t think I want to.” He snickers at that, pulling out of your personal bubble, and just that already alleviates the remains of your anxiety. You’re grateful.

“c’mon doll, i just wanna get ta know ya a bit.” He said as he held out his hand to you, but for some reason, you felt a spark of distrust light up inside you. “put ‘er there…” You narrow your eyes, which causes his grin to grow ever so slightly. “don’tcha know how ta greet a new pal?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Borderline Anxiety attack/Anxiety Attack, Gagging or Implications of Throwing Up, Swearing, Intense Arguing, Vague Mentions of Genocide/Deadly Force, Soul Confrontations, Past Deaths Vaguely Mentioned and Mentions of Alcohol/Drinking 
> 
> Monster Kids Puzzle: [here](https://share.icloud.com/photos/0vPqdqyQ8w3gplxAUuR7iOQOw)  
The answer: 10, count all together squares.
> 
> I’m sorry for the late chapter, I just did not enjoy writing this chapter. It has given me a lot of trouble and annoyed me to no end. I had to change and rearrange so many aspects of this chapter that it was no joke. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Originally Undyne was the one in the Toriel and Y/n confrontation scene, but I changed it since Undyne seemed too quiet during their argument. I felt that Undyne wouldn’t just stand there and let our reader continue to disrespect Toriel/Monsterkind like she did in this chapter. She would have kept cutting the tension of the scene too much so I end up cutting her part in it entirely. I replace her with Red since it much more his style to just silently observe and since I planned for his appearance at the end anyway I thought it was more natural this way.


	5. Sooo this is awkward

I hate this story.

Well, at least the way it’s written, anyway. I was going through it and was shocked at how UGLY it looks. I hate the way it’s formatted, hate the way some of the characters talk, hate how the phrasing gets weird at times...

I just HATE it.

Let’s not even mention the grammar~

Fear Not, for this is not the end.

I am simply going to rewrite this garbage from the very beginning. This is my main work after all, and I want it to be something I can be proud of and not cringe upon rereading. With that being said this story is going under review until I do not throw up every time I lay my sights upon it. This story already has an ending to it, and so many cute moments I would like to get to, but as I see it right now, it is very disappointing. This was my first attempt at writing in quite a long time, so I’mma use that as an excuse as to why it came out so terrible.

Like come on! The flow is all over the place in the first chapter!? Like what the hell was I actually thinking? There’s way too much angsts for a introductory chapter, in my opinion. Plus, I honestly kept getting confused as to where readers thoughts were going. I don’t hate the later chapters like three and four, those are half way decent. BUT BUDDY! The consistency in chapters one and two HA! You can _clearly_ seem me struggling with the format. 

I really tried to fix it before coming to this conclusion. Spacing out the paragraphs in chapter one in a poor attempt to have it flow better but I guess even if you spread out shit, it’s still fucking shit. 😂   
  
I know this story doesn’t have a big following, but I really do love it. It’s my baby, so I want to nurture it to glory.

So when the next time we meet, we’ll be better and stronger than ever! 

So until I get my shit together. 

Be Kind

And

Remain Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Join my DIscord
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/vJgbK3q)
> 
> Like and comment, it'll literally motive me to write more and to update regularly. Peace!
> 
> FYI, I am not a PR person so if I get details wrong, don't yell at me. Creative criticism is welcome always. If it's something I can fix, I will.


End file.
